


Birds on a wire

by Clarky_PRO



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Action, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarky_PRO/pseuds/Clarky_PRO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьбы троих Робинов сложились иначе, но в жизни каждого по-прежнему остается место для Бэтмена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds on a wire

До чего же могло быть недобрым утро, когда первым и, кажется, единственным позывом после пробуждения оказалось свеситься с кровати и вывернуть из себя задержавшиеся в желудке остатки желчи. На полу стоял заботливо приготовленный заранее таз. Но он был здесь точно не из заботы о больном. Грейсон даже не сомневался, что шпон из красного дерева куда ценнее, чем его очень помятая шкура.  
На тумбочке возле кровати стоял стакан с ядовито-желтым пойлом. Или Грейсону только казалось, что это можно пить. Да какая разница, если в рот, судя по ощущениям, нагадили коты. Едва дотянувшись до стакана, он влил содержимое в себя залпом и только через пару секунд, когда выпитое отправилось прямиком в таз, понял, что это раствор нитрофурана. Да к черту, хуже точно не будет, а так можно было утешать себя мыслью, что продезинфицировал кишки.  
\- Хватит прохлаждаться, - голос Дестроука не оставил никакой надежды на призрачную возможность провести день в кровати.  
\- Твоими стараниями, - Дик натянул одеяло на голову и отвернулся, обнимаясь с подушкой. Все еще мутило, но странно было бы ожидать чего-то иного после контакта с броней из прометиума. Можно только благодарить бога, что волосы пока на месте.  
\- Заканчивай себя жалеть, и лучше благодари меня, что не прострелил тебе голову.  
\- Неужели потратил бы на меня патроны? Я-то думал, все сделаешь голыми руками, - протянул Грейсон, нарочно оттягивая болтовней время подъема.  
\- Я слишком много в тебя вложил, чтобы пустить на ветер вместе с твоими мозгами, - тяжелая рука Слэйда легла на плечо Грейсона поверх одеяла и чуть сжала его. Было в этом жесте что-то обманчиво отеческое и даже заботливое. Но отношения отца и сына они перешагнули несколько лет назад, когда Дестроук толкнул Дика в свою кровать и оттрахал с присущей ему невозмутимостью и спокойствием, словно это было одним из этапов обучения. За Уилсоном всегда тянулась вереница слухов о его запретной любви к собственным отпрыскам, но Грейсон никогда не копал, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть их.  
– А теперь поднимайся, засранец, пока я сам тебя не поднял, и жри свой завтрак.

После холодного душа стало немного, но легче. Тело все еще зверски ломило, словно бы вчера Грейсон весь день провалялся под грудой булыжников.  
\- Спорим, ты сдохнешь от меланомы раньше, чем тебе выпустят кишки? – сказал он своему отражению в зеркале.  
Если бы не систематические инъекции, он бы не дожил до своего двадцатилетия. Подумать только, уже десять лет он просыпается каждый день, ощущая тошноту. Чаще всего легкую, будто пропустил завтрак, а иногда настолько сильную, что Грейсон был готов поклясться – его внутренности кипели, и готовы были в любую секунду вылезти из него бурлящей пеной.  
Ему было двенадцать, когда он впервые ощутил это на себе. Дик лежал на холодной крыше и уже второй час терпеливо пялился в оптический прицел, ожидая, когда, наконец, жертва окажется на мушке. Слэйд был за его спиной, прижимался так тесно, будто хотел слиться со своим учеником в одно целое или просто занять его место, чтобы успешно выполнить задание. Выстрел должен был провести Грейсон, ведь это было частью его обучения.  
\- Молодец, точно в яблочко, - шепнул тогда Уилсон ему на ухо, но Дик его уже не слышал.  
Сперва было просто жарко, потом перед глазами появились цветные круги, больше напоминавшие огненные всполохи. Через десять минут все тело оказалось охвачено огнем изнутри. Последнее, что Дик запомнил, прежде чем отрубиться, как Слэйд перевернул его на бок и сделал укол в шею.  
Подобное повторялось потом и не раз. Дик всегда считал, что смертельно болен, в действительности же оказалось, что не так уж он был далек от истины. Облучение прометиумом было похоже на маленькие порции яда, которые постепенно вводят в организм, чтобы в итоге вызвать полную невосприимчивость. Только вот Дик продолжал реагировать на радиацию, а сопротивляемость организма обеспечивалась периодическими инъекциями, предотвращающими лучевую болезнь.  
\- Ты просто станешь сильнее, - постоянно повторял Слэйд, когда Дик задавался вопросом «зачем».  
Сложно стать сильнее, когда чувствуешь себя почти мертвым.  
Смерти Дик не боялся. Это было тем, что он принял безусловно, когда узнал, чем Слэйд зарабатывает на жизнь, и напросился к нему в ученики. Если отбираешь чужую жизнь, готовься, что когда-нибудь отнимут твою. Все, что ты можешь сделать – отсрочить неизбежное: стать быстрее, сильнее и точнее своего противника, чтобы первым выпустить пулю и скрыться.  
Иногда Грейсон прижимал дуло к своему виску, желая сыграть с судьбой в рулетку, и только в последнюю секунду отводил руку в сторону, вспомнив, что держит не револьвер, а браунинг. С каждым разом желание только крепло, и Дик был уверен, когда-нибудь – уже скоро – он все-таки раньше вышибет мозги сам себе, чем это сделает кто-то еще. Грейсон был уверен, что это единственное лекарство от тошноты, но даже не догадывался, что уверенность в подобном исцелении была лишь результатом отравления прометиумом. Откуда ему было знать, что радиоактивный металл воздействовал как на тело, так и на разум, вызывая не только перепады настроения, но и ночные кошмары, переходящие в галлюцинации наяву.  
Десять лет бесконечной агонии, сменяющейся кратковременными ремиссиями, когда желание мести за смерть родителей кровавой пеленой застилало все остальное: боль, усталость, непонимание, сожаление. Желание мести – именно то лекарство, которое заставляло спускать курок, сворачивать противникам шеи, безропотно соглашаться на очередное задание, каждый раз рискуя не вернуться.  
И все ради чего?  
«Эй, Грейсон, у меня есть для тебя новая информация. Этот *** был замешан в том деле. Один из тех, чье имя упоминали твои родители в своих показаниях. Он вполне мог бы быть как заказчиком, так и исполнителем. Не хочешь копнуть глубже?»  
«В показаниях одного из очевидцев упоминается некто, похожий на ***. По всей видимости, он был на представлении. Еще немного, и ты докопаешься до истины»  
Слэйд помогал доставать информацию, которая могла бы привести Дика к убийце его родителей. И каждые новые добытые крупицы аккуратно складывались в общую картину с места преступления, приближая Грейсона к цели. А когда становилось совсем больно и плохо, Дик представлял встречу со своим врагом. Иногда в этих фантазиях враг молил о пощаде, иногда умирал раньше, чем успевал и слово произнести. А в последнее время все чаще представал в воображении Грейсона в облике Брюса Уэйна, человека, к которому протянулись все ниточки в расследовании с подачи Уилсона.  
\- Когда я получу товар?  
\- Как и было оговорено, все идет по плану.  
\- Это в твоих же интересах, Дестроук. И проследи, чтобы он ни о чем не догадался.  
\- Ты заставляешь меня повторяться. Все идет по плану.  
Слэйд первым закончил разговор. Долгосрочный контракт подходил к концу. Еще несколько месяцев, максимум полгода, и Грейсон перейдет к новому владельцу, Томасу Уэйну, присмотревшему себе мальчишку десять лет назад.  
Задание не было сложным:  
Слэйд в своей работе никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, потому что прекрасно мог достать всю информацию сам.  
Слэйд никогда не нарушал условия контрактов, за которые брался. С мальчишкой будет жаль расставаться, из него получился отличный преемник, отличный солдат, готовый беспрекословно выполнить любой приказ, и отличная подстилка.

 

Джейсон торопливо орудовал монтировкой, стараясь закончить с покрышками раньше, чем стоявшие на стреме напарники крикнули «Шухер!». Машина был удачно припаркована в переулке, поэтому скрыться с добычей отсюда не составило бы труда. Джейсон отлично знал лабиринт узких проулков в этом районе. Здесь дома стояли так близко друг к другу, что между ними и кошка бы с трудом протиснулась, а что уж говорить о простом обывателе, удумавшем преследовать воришек на их территории.  
Тачка была добротной, такие редко заезжали в этот район, чаще тут можно было увидеть полудохлое ведро болтов, но никак не новенький, будто только что из автосалона, «Форд». Если останется время, Джейсон планировал позаимствовать у хозяина еще и магнитолу. Но сейчас покрышки – за них всегда можно выручить побольше. Особенно с таких сверкающих, наверняка ведь ни разу по дерьму не проехались.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! – выругался Тодд. Парочка последних болтов никак не поддавались, и он уже изрядно над ними попотел.  
\- Никак не получается? – кто-то спросил с сочувствием совсем рядом.  
\- Да че-то ваще никак, - пробормотал в ответ Джейсон и в следующую секунду встрепенулся, вскакивая на ноги и держа перед собой монтировку. Чертовы подонки, неужели кинули его здесь, а сами сбежали. Гниды! – Слышьте, мистер, я тут просто смотрел. Ниче не делал.  
\- Да уж, вижу, - незнакомец кивнул на машину. Три из четырех покрышек уже были сняты, а на замену им Джейсон использовал сложенные друг на друга кирпичи. – А это, небось, само так вышло?  
\- Слышьте, мистер, не понял, у вас какие-то проблемы, да? – Тодд принялся угрожающе размахивать монтировкой. Не в первый раз попадал в подобную переделку, поэтому страха не испытывал. Подумаешь, какой-то белый воротничок. Было бы куда хуже, столкнись он с уличной бандой. Вот тогда либо беги, что есть сил, и не оглядывайся, либо бей со всей силы, ведь если это окажется твоя последняя драка, то хотя бы сдохнешь не тряпкой, а там, кто знает, вдруг пощадят. Мало ли было случаев, когда в последний момент противники разбегались, заслышав приближавшуюся сирену полицейской тачки.  
Джейсон рассчитывал отпугнуть незнакомца, в крайнем случае, пару раз огреть по ребрам, и сразу же скрыться в проулке, а там его уже не найдут.  
\- Отнюдь, - незнакомец с места не двинулся. Только стоял и ухмылялся, сунув руки в карманы черного – и, кажется, очень дорогого – пальто. – Но вот у твоих приятелей их точно больше никогда не будет.  
\- Че? Ты че с ними сделал, гнида? – Тодд ощутил мерзкий липкий страх внутри. Да ну, тухлая попытка запугать, и не больше. И все же этот минутный испуг привел Джейсона в неописуемую ярость, что он набросился на незнакомца с монтировкой наперевес.

\- Не забудь вымыть руки, - напомнил Эллиот перед ужином.  
\- Я уже, - буркнул Джейсон.  
Когда живешь в доме хирурга, волей-неволей приучаешься делать такие штуки, о которых бы раньше ни в жисть не задумался. Например, личная гигиена. Раньше хватило бы пару раз в неделю сплюнуть на ладони и растереть о джинсы. Теперь на смену слюне пришли антибактериальное мыло и одноразовые бумажные полотенца.  
Да что там мыло… Вот когда роешься на помойке в поисках недоеденного гамбургера и мечтаешь о свежей, еще теплой булке, то готов дать в рожу любому, кто попытается сунуться со своим утешающим: «Ничего, скоро в твоей жизни будет столько булок, что ты даже не сможешь их все сожрать».  
И уж точно никто бы и предположить не мог, что Томас Эллиот, больше известный в преступных кругах как Хаш, возьмет под крыло малолетнего бродяжку, пытавшегося снять покрышки с его машины.  
\- Надеюсь, ты прибрал за собой, - Хаш неторопливо разрезал бифштекс с кровью.  
\- Да я и не разбрасывал, - Джейсон раскачивался на стуле, отщипывая от круассана маленькие кусочки и отправляя их в рот. Если гигиену мальчишке с трудом, но удалось привить, то над хорошими манерами и поведением за столом нужно было работать и работать.  
\- В прошлый раз ты оставил тело гнить на столе. Надеюсь, теперь я больше не увижу подобного?  
\- Да не ссы ты, - раздраженно буркнул Джейсон и уставился на Эллиота. – Когда ты их снимешь?  
Бинты на лице Хаша уже потемнели. Повязки не менялись уже пару дней, а то и дольше. На него совсем было не похоже. Возможно, все дело было в навязчивой идее Томаса заполучить себе жизнь и лицо Брюса Уэйна – его друга детства, а потом и заклятого врага. Он так долго шел к своей цели, что теперь с замиранием сердца отсчитывал каждую минуту, чтобы наконец посмотреться в зеркало и увидеть новое после пластической операции лицо, с которым должна была наступить и новая чужая жизнь, жизнь готэмского принца-миллиардера. Он не мог испортить себе этот долгожданный момент банальной сменой повязок.  
Но какое, по большому счету, Джейсону было до всего этого дело? Он уже давно понял, что Томас Эллиот – самый настоящий психопат, и уж точно не Тодд должен рассказывать ему о важности своевременной смены бинтов. Дело Джейсона маленькое: не высовываться, быть под рукой, умело орудовать скальпелем, а лучше ножом. 

\- Очень скоро, - с мечтательной ноткой в голосе ответил Эллиот.  
«Как же он хочет не испортить себе сюрприз, - подумал Джейсон, благоразумно не озвучивая свои мысли. – Псих».  
Откуда же Тодду было знать, что в своих догадках он не так уж и далек от истины. Эллиот никогда не посвящал своего воспитанника в тонкости своих взаимоотношений с Брюсом Уэйном, заклятым другом детства. Джейсон все знал лишь в общих чертах и мог лишь делать предположения, которые ему нахрен были не нужны, собственно, как и этот самый Уэйн – мерзкий тип, если верить газетам и ТВ, смакующим каждое появление готэмского мецената, а вместе с тем и самого эксцентричного человека в городе, щедро спускающего деньги как на благотворительность, так и на элитных проституток. А больше ничего интересного, чтобы упоминать это имя хотя бы раз в день.  
День, когда Хаш наконец смог снять с лица повязки и увидеть нового себя, был чем-то вроде грандиозного праздника, только без гостей и подарков. Джейсон был готов спорить сам с собой, сколько бутылок шампанского сегодня будет осушено по этому поводу.  
\- Ну и мерзкая же у тебя рожа, - с усмешкой произнес он, когда Эллиот наконец отлип от зеркала и повернулся к нему.  
Хаш в ответ лишь широко ухмыльнулся.

«Живи быстро, умри молодым», - вещали плакаты, расклеенные по всему городу, приглашая посетить концерт на следующей неделе. По иронии судьбы один из них был наклеен на воротах ангара, где Хаш бросил его, спасая собственную шкуру. Ведь сложно не нажить еще больше врагов, когда пытаешься выдавать себя за готэмского принца.  
\- Помоги мне! Черт бы тебя побрал, помоги мне! – орал Джейсон, ползя к выходу. Тиканье таймера нарастало, переходя в оглушительное крещендо. Наверное, поэтому Хаш и не слышал его, поэтому и не помог ему. А может быть, потому что был крысой, которая заботится только о собственной шкуре, сбегая с тонущего корабля. – Ненавижу тебя, чертов ублюдок! Чтоб ты сдох! Я убью тебя! Понял? Я убью тебя! – захлебываясь собственной кровью, кричал Джейсон вслед бегущему Эллиоту.  
В последний момент Хаш обернулся, будто собираясь вернуться за своим юным помощником. Лицо Томаса было последним, что увидел Джейсон, прежде чем ангар взлетел на воздух, погребая его под горящими обломками.

Сколько времени прошло? День? Неделя? Месяц? Целая жизнь?  
Джейсон наконец отодвинул последнюю доску, освобождая себе выход наружу. На кожу упало несколько холодных капель, а следом за ними хлынул дождь, смывая с кожи грязь и копоть. Джейсон посмотрел на свои руки – невредимые. Сжал в кулаки – свои, ошибки быть не может. Но как? Он ведь помнил боль, когда огонь выжигал плоть на его костях, помнил тошнотворный запах паленого мяса. А теперь ничего.  
Он поднял голову, подставляя лицо холодной воде.  
Рядом что-то зашуршало. Джейсон поднял с земли смятую в комок и еще не успевшую размокнуть газетный лист, принесенный сюда ветром, чтобы узнать, какой же сегодня был день.  
«Благотворительный вечер в поместье Уэйнов», - гласил заголовок. С фотографии Джейсону беззаботно улыбался хозяин вечера Брюс Уэйн.  
Тодд с ненавистью разорвал лист на две части.  
Он не помнил, кто этот человек.  
Но он слишком хорошо помнил это лицо. 

Тим стоял перед неоновой вывеской ночного клуба, у входа в который толпились ночные бабочки – неотъемлемый реквизит этого места. Одна из них – в дешевом рыжем парике – глубоко затянулась сигаретой и выпустила едкий сизый дым Дрейку в лицо.  
\- Не слишком ли ты мал, детка? – спросила она и рассмеялась вместе со своими подружками. – Сколько тебе? Семь? Беги делать уроки, завтра рано вставать в школу.  
\- Вы не спрашиваете меня о возрасте, мэм, а я не спрашиваю о возрасте вас, договорились? – откашлявшись, ответил Тим, разгоняя ладонью дым перед своим носом.  
\- Маленький паршивец, - начала заводиться рыжая, но ее подружка-блондинка приблизилась к ней и что-то зашептала на ухо. Обе они захихикали, что сменило гнев рыжей на милость.  
\- Добро пожаловать, котеночек. Конечно же, лишиться девственности лучше с тем, кто поопытнее, - сладко протянула блондинка, и все остальные неприятно засмеялись в голос.  
Дрейку было плевать на подколы, он пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы еще на входе пререкаться с потрепанными жизнью шлюхами.  
Клуб был битком забит посетителями, охочими до дешевых развлечений и не менее дешевой выпивки. В толпе никто не заметил девятилетнего мальчишку, пробиравшегося сквозь плотный поток человеческий поток к служебным помещениям. А если и заметил, то, скорее всего, принял его за карлика. Никто ведь и подумать не мог, что сюда мог пробраться ребенок. Даже уличные банды беспризорников никогда не рисковали сунуть свои носы в этот притон, ограничиваясь лишь попытками посмотреть на голые женские тела у шестов через мутные грязные окна, не слишком аккуратно перед этим отодрав куски афиш, полностью закрывавшие обзор на происходящее внутри от простых зевак.

\- Мисс Кайл, я хочу быть вашим помощником, - Тим был настойчив. Селина никак не могла выгнать его из гримерной, где стриптизерши приводили себя в порядок перед выступлениями, в которой, слаба богу, были только она и Дрейк.  
\- Зачем мне помощник, надоедливый мальчишка? Хочешь собирать деньги со сцены или таскать мою сумочку? Для сутенера ты пока что маловат, уж извини, - раздраженно ответила Селина и в очередной раз взялась за пуховку, чтобы припудрить уже и без того белое лицо.  
\- Я хочу быть помощником Женщины-Кошки, - повторил Дрейк.  
\- Ну так иди к своей кошке, я тут при чем? – Селина закатила глаза. Кажется, по своей воле этот мальчишка никогда отсюда не уйдет.  
\- Я уже к ней пришел.  
\- Слушай, сладкий, не заставляй меня вызывать полицию. Как ты объяснишь офицерам, что делаешь здесь, такой крошка.  
\- Думаю, так же, как и вы объясните, что на вашем запястье делает браслет Уоллис Симпсон, и откуда у простой стриптизерши нашлось двенадцать миллионов на его покупку.  
Селина тут же завела руку за спину, поздновато пряча украшающую ее зеленоглазую пантеру.  
\- Это подарок от поклонников, ха! – победно ухмыльнулась она, посчитав, что выкрутилась.  
\- И часто ваши поклонники грабят Готэмский Музей? – с улыбкой спросил Тим. – Не бойтесь, мисс Кайл, я не собираюсь сдавать вас копам, - добавил он, когда Селина потянулась в сторону сумочки, где, по всей видимости, лежал ее кнут – неизменное оружие Женщины-Кошки. – Я хочу быть вам полезным. И если я понял, кто украл этот браслет, кто-нибудь другой тоже это поймет и придет за вами. А ведь у вас в городе предостаточно врагов, не так ли?  
Селина ухмыльнулась в ответ на это. Мальчишке удалось ее заинтересовать.

Они сидели на крыше – черная кошка и черный котенок. Их черные бифлексные костюмы хоть и блестели в мертвенно-бледном свете луны, но не привлекали ничье внимание. Город уже спал, и даже уличные банды, выбиравшиеся из своих нор по ночам, уже спрятались обратно, чтобы отоспаться до своей следующей вылазки.  
Тим пересчитывал скудный улов за эту ночь, Селина зализывала раны на левой руке, вытащив перед этим оттуда осколки. Из музея они сматывались очень быстро, в результате чего пришлось разбить стеклянную крышу.  
\- Может быть, я осмотрю рану? – предложил Тим, ссыпав украденные драгоценности обратно в небольшой мешочек, прикрепив его к поясу своего костюма.  
\- Не стоит, сладкий, на кошке все быстро заживает, - Селина отмахнулась от помощи своего напарника. Глубокие порезы уже перестали кровоточить, а вот мелкие царапины все еще неприятно зудели.  
\- От Бэтмена слишком много неприятностей, - Тим поджал губы. Темный Рыцарь опять все испортил, в очередной раз лишив их с Селиной доброй части добычи, ради которой они и пробирались в музей. И в очередной раз пришлось довольствоваться мелочевкой, не приносящей никакого удовольствия. Какой азарт в том, чтобы схватить первое попавшееся под руку, оставив противнику вожделенный кусок покрупнее. Бэтмен не был их с Селиной конкурентом, но был серьезным препятствием на пути к цели. Препятствием, которое Тим во что бы то ни стало хотел обойти, оставить ни с чем, утереть ему нос.  
\- Надо что-то с ним делать, - предложил Тим. – Иначе он не даст нам жизни.  
\- Успокойся, котенок, - Селина дернула его за латексное ухо на капюшоне, имитирующее кошачье, как у нее самой, усаживая возле себя. – Врагов у летучей мыши предостаточно, оставь всю грязную работу им. Мы будем рядом в подходящий момент. А ты лучше беги домой, пока папочка не увидел твою пустую кровать и не задал тебе вопрос, как часто ты уходишь из дома по ночам.  
\- Свои домашние неприятности, я уж как-нибудь утрясу. То, что Бэтмен уже не первый раз встает у нас на пути волнует меня гораздо больше, чем придумать оправдание за свое отсутствие.  
\- Еще раз говорю тебе, мы просто подождем. Все, нечего тут больше решать, - отрезала Селина.  
Такой вариант Тима не устраивал совершенно. Он не собирался добровольно отдавать возможность кому-либо решить эту непростую задачу, как избавиться от Бэтмена, желательно раз и навсегда. Возможно, это не только облегчило работу Кошки и Кэтлэда, но и поставило бы их на ступеньку выше в преступном мире.

Бэтмен склонился над телом и перевернул его на спину. Пулевое отверстие зияло аккуратно посреди лба жертвы. Убитый был известен как НКВДемон Третий, охранявший долгое время Виктора Косова – главу Одесской мафии. Несколько дней назад точно так же пришили телохранителя Мануэля Эскабеды. И если имеющаяся у Бэтмена информация была верна, следующим получить пулю должен телохранитель Акахары, главы готэмских якудза.  
Внутри готэмских преступных группировок намечался переворот, и кто-то очень расчетливый и при деньгах нанял снайпера, чтобы вывести всех из строя, чтобы после захватить власть над уязвимыми после утраты главы кланами. Это бы объяснило, почему в городе объявился Дэсстроук. Но это совершенно никак не объясняло, почему он отстреливает телохранителей, если способен взяться сразу за кусок покрупнее.  
У Бэтмена была парочка предположений о причинах такой игры: либо изначальный план нанимателя преследует иную цель, например запугивание, чтобы банды начали нападать друг на друга с желанием устрашить остальных и отомстить осмелившемуся выступить против них, либо же не было никакого заказчика. Но тогда зачем все это было нужно? 

Дрейк удобно расположился на соседней крыше, наблюдая за действиями Бэтмена. Он уже сделал несколько снимков на ручную миникамеру, которые потом собирался отправить как в Департамент Полиции Готэм-Сити, так и группировкам, лишившимся своих членов. Если его расчеты окажутся верны – а они окажутся – уже скоро весь преступный мир вместе со стражами правопорядка будет охотиться за Темным Рыцарем день и ночь, гнать его до тех пор, пока не загонит в угол и не перегрызет глотку.

Грейсон подбросил в воздух бриллиантовое кольцо и поймал, будто бейсбольный мяч. Маленький заказ, но хорошая оплата. И он заслужил небольшой отдых в конце пусть и не самого напряженного дня. Еще несколько таких, и он сможет выйти из тени Дестроука и начать собственную карьеру наемника. Он подбросил кольцо в очередной раз, но острая боль в груди заставила его согнуться, и кольцо, упав на давно не мытый пол, покатилось между тесно расставленных столиков вглубь бара, ударившись о носок сапога одного из посетителей.  
Джейсон посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть то, что его стукнуло по ноге. Симпатичное колечко и, по всей видимости, очень дорогое. Довольная ухмылка растянулась на лице в предвкушении встречи с его обладательницей, наверняка очень эффектной красоткой. Но в этом заведении, помимо бармена и самого Джейсона сидел только парень, отсутствие у которого знатных доек делало его автоматически непривлекательным для Тодда.  
\- Ты кое-что уронил, красотка, - Джейсон положил кольцо на стол Дика. – Не разбрасывай такие цацки в таком плохом месте, малютка, тут и голову могут прострелить. Не всем же быть такими джентльменами, как я.  
\- И что теперь хочешь за ее возврат? Поцелуй принцессы? – прохрипел Дик. Боль ушла, оставив после себя неприятную тяжесть, которая, впрочем, постепенно сходила на нет.  
\- Если принцесса – это ты, то ты самая уродливая принцесса из всех, что я видел, - Джейсон рассмеялся.  
\- Много видел принцесс? – усмехнулся Дик.  
\- Пока что ни одной, - ответил Тодд, пожимая плечами.  
\- Пиво вместо поцелуя сойдет?  
\- Сойдет.  
\- Бармен, еще две бутылки, - крикнул Грейсон и отодвинул ногой под столом чемоданчик с винтовкой, чтобы его «собутыльник» на этот вечер смог спокойно сесть за столик. – Дик, - представился он.  
\- Да меня, знаешь ли, не ебет, - усмехнулся Джейсон. – Я уже забыл твое имя, и ты мое забудешь, как только выйдешь из этой дыры.  
\- И все же? У меня хорошая память.  
\- Ну, раз и все же…  
В этот момент принесли пиво.  
\- … тогда Джейсон.  
Тодд проявлял чудеса терпения и выдержки за халявной выпивкой в компании ушлепка с дурацким именем. Серьезно, о чем думали его предки, когда решали, как назвать своего пиздюка?  
Информатор задерживался, и Тодд уже начинал нервничать, мысленно обещая прострелить крысе голову, если тот вдруг вздумал его кинуть. Конечно, если ему уже ее не снесли. В Готэме можно лишиться жизни каждую минуту, и не важно, кто ты: бездомный пьяница, примерный семьянин или баловень судьбы, которому повезло пролезть в городскую элиту. Шальная пуля уносила каждый день несколько жизней. Что ж, если и не шальная пуля, то помятый капот быстро скрывшейся с места преступления машины.  
Впрочем, даже если информатор не явится на встречу, это не помешает Джейсону действовать и пришить свою цель – Брюса, мать его, Уэйна. Сраного урода, чье лицо Тодд видел во сне почти каждую ночь. По правде говоря, он даже не знал, почему согласился на встречу с информатором, и какие такие ценные данные он сможет от него получить, если может отследить передвижения своей цели по ежедневным статьям готэмской прессы. Тем не менее, увесистая пачка наличных оттягивала карман плаща Джейсона, но сам он был готов в любую минуту покинуть вонючий дешевый бар и отправиться в поместье Уэйнов, по пути переодевшись в смокинг, чтобы вышибить мозги своему заклятому врагу посреди вшивой благотворительной вечеринки.  
Память Джейсона, к сожалению, надежно запрятала внутри его головы воспоминания о том, что в преступном готэмском мирке фотография Брюса Уэйна может привести к совершенно другому человеку.  
Прошло около часа ожидания, но информатор так и не явился на встречу.  
«Молись, паскуда», - пронеслось в голове Джейсона. В своих мыслях он уже нафаршировал крысу свинцом. Тодд поднялся из-за стола и, порывшись в карманах, вытащил смятую двадцатку.  
\- Эй-эй, приятель, я плачу за выпивку, - запротестовал Дик.  
\- Ненавижу быть кому-то должным. Пусть даже за выпивку, - ответил Джейсон и бросил купюру на стол. Запахнув плащ, он пошел прочь из бара.  
\- Еще увидимся! - крикнул ему в спину Грейсон.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет, - пробормотал Тодд себе под нос.

Беспорядки в городе набирали обороты, но их старались сдерживать сами банды, не позволяя своим людям вмешиваться в творящееся безумие. Организованная преступность на то и организованная, чтобы решать подобные проблемы цивилизованным путем, будучи уверенными наверняка, что, если дипломатия не помогла, всегда можно применить ведро с цементом.  
Квон Лин, глава готэмской триады, пошел на довольно отчаянный шаг, организовав банкет, во время которого планировал прояснить с лидерами остальных группировок нынешнее положение дел, и, если придется, объединиться в поисках заказчика, наводящего смуту между ними. Скорее всего, никто не пожелает работать вместе, пойдя на принцип наказать врага самолично. Но главным сейчас было выяснить, с какой стороны завелась крыса. И если она принадлежит одной из существующих группировок, то банкет – идеальное место, чтобы это выяснить и совершить возмездие в назидание всем прочим рискнувшим покуситься на цельность организаций преступного мира.  
Резиденция Квон Лина была достаточно большой, чтобы принять в себя всех приглашенных и их людей. И хотя глава триады постарался предусмотреть все возможные пути, чтобы обезопасить себя и свой дом, это не помешало Грейсону присоединиться к «вечеринке», куда его, конечно же, не позвали. Зато подобное мероприятие было идеальным местом, чтобы выполнить очередной заказ. Проникать в дом, заполненный сверху донизу бандитами разных мастей, он не рискнул. Кобблпот, Лицо со шрамом, Аквиста, Орфей, Эскабедо и прочие хорошо известные в определенных кругах личности, с которыми никогда не пожелаешь остаться в одной комнате. Грейсон занял позицию снаружи, основательно попотев в поиске места, откуда бы идеально проглядывался дом Квон Лина, и теперь наблюдал за происходящим через прицел винтовки.  
Весельем, впрочем, там и не пахло. Все бандиты, что приехали сегодня, были крайне раздражены и напряжены. Еще бы, ведь каждый из них, соглашаясь на встречу, добровольно входил в клетку со львами, рискуя оттуда уже не вернуться. Дика забавляло, как мафиози косились друг на друга, выискивая в толпе собравшихся настоящего врага и настоящего заказчика, некоторые даже переругивались. Те, кто был морально слабее прочих, даже пытались оправдываться, правда, таких было единицы, остальные не позволяли себе опуститься до подобного унижения, сохраняя внутренний стержень, позволивший им занять свое место в группировке. Уже скоро Квон Лин понял безуспешность своего мероприятия: все грозились только прострелить друг другу головы, но никто до сих пор не предложил какого-либо действенного способа все утрясти.  
Один из телохранителей, кажется, Фило Зисс, оттеснил своего подопечного к окну, подальше от общей кучи головорезов, на случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Лью Моксон не препятствовал этому, явно раздумывая, как поскорее свалить с вечеринки, не понравившейся ему с момента получения приглашения. Для Грейсона нынешняя позиция Зисса была сигналом, чтобы наконец выполнить задание: телохранитель стоял достаточно далеко от остальных и достаточно близко к окну, чтобы пуля, выпущенная Диком, попала точно в цель.  
Голова Фило была точно на мушке, но рука Грейсона дрогнула при спуске курка из-за начавшегося очередного приступа, и вместо своего телохранителя с простреленной головой упал Моксон.  
\- Что? Какого… - Зисс тут же вытащил пистолет, начиная стрелять в тех, кто находился к нему ближе всего. Одновременно с ним оружие достали все присутствующие в зале, открывая огонь по своим противникам.  
Все, кроме одного. Спички Мэлоун тут же отскочил в сторону, едва заметил, как тело Моксона свалилось на пол, как раз вовремя, чтобы не угодить под обстрел.  
Несколько главарей и их телохранителей пали сразу. Квон Лин был застрелен одним из первых в собственном кресле, а на звуки выстрелов к залу стали стягиваться его люди. Впрочем, они даже не достигали нужной комнаты, поскольку их на ходу отстреливали те, кто уносил с вечеринки ноги.  
Мэлоун был в относительной безопасности, чтобы иметь в своем распоряжении несколько лишних секунд для оценки ситуации. Выстрел в Моксона был произведен не внутри комнаты, но нервы у бандитов были и без того на пределе, чтобы понять это. Нужен был только повод устроить кровопролитие, и они его получили – теперь их было уже не остановить.  
Больше оставаться в доме триады было нельзя. Переместив зубочистку из одного уголка рта в другой, Спички буквально по стеночке направился к черному входу, скрываясь от посторонних глаз и держась подальше от перестрелки, перенесшейся уже за пределы дома.  
«Бэтмен, - раздался в коммуникаторе голос Оракула. – В полицию поступили несколько тревожных звонков о происходящем в секторе твоего нахождения. Что у тебя там происходит?»  
\- Ничего хорошего. Банды открыли огонь, - Спички выбрался наружу, набирая команду на наручном компьютере. – Половина собравшихся уже мертва.  
Мэлоун огляделся по сторонам, отклеивая с лица фальшивые усы: к нему на большой скорости приближался бэт-мобиль.  
\- Оракул, свяжись с Бэтгерл и следи за ситуацией. Их личные разборки могут перекинуться на улицы Готэма. Вы мне нужны, чтобы держать все под контролем.  
«Да, но… Бэтгерл не сможет в одиночку со всем справиться», - голос Барбары звучал очень обеспокоенно.  
\- Я присоединюсь. – Уэйн забрался в остановившийся возле него бэт-мобиль, тут же расстегивая пуговицы на своей пурпурной рубашке, чтобы переодеться в костюм Бэтмена. – Но сейчас я должен найти стрелявшего. Узнаю, кто заказчик – узнаю, каких еще сюрпризов можно ожидать.

Дик понял, что облажался, когда, наконец, смог отдышаться. Его не волновала заварушка, начавшаяся после его выстрела, его также не волновало, кто еще при этом лишился жизни. Но вот то, что он промазал – это был крах. Ни единого промаха с тех пор, как Слэйд взял его в напарники, решив, что обучение для мальчишки закончилось. И вот теперь счетчик обнулен, репутация разом утонула в дерьме. Но самым ужасным было даже не это. Если Дестроук узнает о такой подставе и о том, что Грейсон брал заказы на стороне, то можно уже сейчас вышибать себе мозги, потому что когда Уилсон доберется до него, останется только молить о скорой смерти. Репутация для Дестроука важнее всего прочего, что было в жизни наемника.  
Жалеть себя сейчас не было времени, стоило убраться раньше, чем его засекут. Грейсон торопливо разобрал винтовку и сунул ее в кейс, не забыв подобрать гильзу и сунуть ее в карман. Он побежал к пожарной лестнице и спустился до седьмого этажа, откуда перепрыгнул в разбитое окно пустой квартиры, уже давно облюбованной местной шпаной в качестве притона, где можно было почти без страха устроить вечеринку и накуриться шмали. Пробежав этаж насквозь, он выпрыгнул с противоположного окна, хватаясь одной рукой за выступающий карниз следующего дома. Подтянувшись, Дик взобрался на него и перепрыгнул, хватаясь за прутья клетки, закрывавшей внешнюю лестницу, чтобы, наконец, спуститься вниз и дальше уходить уже улицами.  
\- Лучше не двигайся, - остановил Дика хриплый грубый, пропущенный через модуляторы, голос. На грязной кирпичной стене напротив него выросла демоническая тень.  
Грейсон резко обернулся и нос к носу столкнулся с Бэтменом.  
В первые пару секунд он действительно растерялся, поскольку слышал о Темном Рыцаре только на уровне городских легенд, но никогда не встречал подтверждения подобным россказням. Но раньше, чем тяжелый кулак Человека в костюме летучей мыши заехал ему по носу, он успел отскочить в сторону, сделав сальто назад.  
\- На кого ты работаешь? – Бэтмен неумолимо надвигался на него.  
\- Э, нет, в моем деле такая информация конфиденциальна, - Дик ухмыльнулся, перебрасывая кейс через плечо и отстегивая от пояса два небольших цилиндра, раздвигая их резким движением рук. Первая волна страха отпустила. Вращаясь в не самых благородных кругах он видел множество людей и пострашнее.  
Бэтмен без лишних слов бросил в него бэтаранг, от которого Дик с легкостью увернулся и тут же бросился бежать.  
«Бэтмен, - Барбара вновь вышла на связь. – Кобры устроили перестрелку возле Ратуши».  
\- Отправь туда Бэтгерл, я сейчас немного занят, - Брюс преследовал свою цель. Весьма прыткую и ловкую, явно хорошо подготовленную, чтобы уходить от погони.  
«Она слишком занята сейчас. Пытается утихомирить Латинос».  
\- Сейчас буду, - прорычал Бэтмен в ответ. Он остановился и выстрелил крюком вверх, цепляясь за крышу и направляясь в сторону Ратуши. О беглеце Брюс сейчас не волновался, поскольку успел прицепить на него жучка.  
Кошка перепрыгнула через высокий забор из сетки рабицы и, пробежавшись по самой явно не предназначенной для этого верхушке, ловко удерживая при этом равновесие, скрылась на крыше через несколько прыжков по выступам рядом стоящего дома. Она чудом ускользнула от заварушки, начавшейся в центре Готэма, разросшейся до масштабов самой настоящей войны и расползшейся, будто чума, во все части города. Задело Ист-Энд, едва не подпалив ее драгоценную шкуру.  
На крыше к ней присоединился Тим.  
\- Иди домой, - произнесла она, не оборачиваясь, с легкостью распознав мягкую поступь своего напарника за своей спиной.  
\- Я не собираюсь домой, - Дрейк подошел к ней и свесился с крыши, глядя на пылающий Ист-Энд. Вдалеке раздавался вой сирен: полиция, пожарные и скорая спешили на подмогу, но их сил явно было недостаточно, чтобы успеть везде и помочь всем нуждающимся.  
\- Это не просьба, малыш. Иди домой, - строго сказала она. – Если тебе дорога твоя шкура, сейчас ты отправишься к папочке с мамочкой и не высунешь наружу свой нос до тех пор, пока все не утихнет.  
\- Но…  
\- Живо! Или я возьму тебя за шкирку и сама отведу.  
\- Мы же напарники, - протестовал Тим.  
\- Если ты продолжишь со мной спорить, больше мы ими не будем, - пригрозила Селина.  
Тим хотел было еще что-то сказать, но предпочел промолчать.  
\- Так-то лучше, - одобрительно кивнула Кошка и протянула руку, чтобы ласково погладить мальчишку по голове.  
\- А ты что собираешься делать? – Тик ощутил некую горечь оттого, что Селина обращалась с ним, как с маленьким. За столько лет совместной работы он уже успел доказать ей, что не стоит судить о нем, как о беспомощном ребенке.  
\- Я позабочусь о своих девочках. Эти ублюдки не смеют соваться в мой район, как к себе домой, и думать, что уйдут отсюда потом на своих двоих, - она выпустила когти, мысленно пообещав оторвать яйца каждому, кто посмел хозяйничать на ее территории.  
\- Я бы мог помочь, - предпринял Дрейк еще одну попытку.  
\- Ты очень поможешь, если сделаешь так, как я велела.

 

Уснуть этой ночью у Тима не вышло. Он вертелся с бока на бок, закрывал голову подушкой, но дело было даже не в оглушительном звуке сирен или огненном зареве за окном, на котором он заранее задернул шторы. Дрейк не мог сейчас заснуть, как ни в чем не бывало, когда снаружи все происходило по самому ужасному из всех сценариев, что он продумал. Нужно было срочно взять ситуацию под контроль, но это требовало некоторое время. И некоторых людей, которых задействовать совершенно не хотелось. Но Готэм сейчас объят пламенем, будто бы стал полноценным филиалом Ада, так что выбирать не приходилось.  
Тим был уверен, наемник, на которого его вывели слухи, когда он искал исполнителя для своего дела, допустил ошибку. Человеческий фактор, как Дрейк и предполагал, сыграл решающую роль не в его пользу. Самолюбие получило сильный удар оттого, что план, еще вчера казавшийся идеальным, чтобы натравить преступный мир и полицию Готэма на Бэтмена, дал сбой. А ведь Дрейк был даже готов отказаться от лавров победителя, пронеся маленькую тайну о настоящей причине поспешной гибели Темного Рыцаря через всю свою, он очень надеялся, долгую жизнь. Глупо открывать рот и трещать всем подряд правду, когда сеешь смуту внутри преступных группировок и между ними.  
Но сейчас все шло под откос.  
Тим выключил будильник, едва тот зазвонил, и, наконец, поднялся.  
\- Может быть, останешься сегодня дома? – Джек Дрейк, его отец, уже сидел перед телевизором, следя за выпуском новостей. - На улицах сейчас не безопасно.  
\- Занятия не отменяли, - пробормотал Тим и пошел на кухню, чтобы сделать себе завтрак.

Кошка просила его не лезть, но она ничего не говорила о том, чтобы он из-за этого пропускал школу.  
В городе, казалось, стало потише. Пожары во многих районах удалось потушить, многие банды отступили. Простые жители как ни в чем не бывало спешили по своим делам, словно уличные разборки их никоем образом не касались и не могли коснуться. День обещал быть самым обычным. По крайней мере, Тим очень надеялся, что день именно таким и будет, что война уже закончилась, что жертв (тем более среди простых граждан) больше не предвидится.  
Мимо него проехал знакомый черный лимузин – Дарла Аквиста в сопровождении небольшого личного конвоя тоже направлялась на занятия. Все, как обычно, если бы не одно но…  
Зеленый фургон, преследовавший лимузин уже несколько кварталов, увеличил скорость. Из окна со стороны пассажирского сиденья высунулось дуло автомата и выдало очередь по шинам впереди идущей машины. Несколько пуль отрекошетило в сторону прохожих, но все же стрелявший попал в цель, и лимузин, едущий на немаленькой скорости, занесло. Он встал посреди дороги, полностью перекрывая собой движение в обе стороны. Из фургона тут же выбежали двое с автоматами.  
\- Руки! Подняли руки, и никого из вас не придется убивать! – закричали они с сильным акцентом, выдававшим их принадлежность к Одесситам. Из лимузина вышли телохранители Дарлы – Тони и Бруно – держа руки на виду.  
\- Лицом к земле! Живо! Сделаете глупость, получите свинцовый привет! – один из нападавших держал телохранителей на мушке, второй полез в салон лимузина и вытащил оттуда упирающуюся девочку за руку.  
\- Дарла! – один из охранников потянулся было к своему пистолету, но его грудь тут же прошило с десяток пуль. Его напарник бросился было к нему, но не сделал и шага, как его пристелили.  
\- Майки! Нет! Майки! Майло! – кричала и плакала Дарла, пока ее оттаскивали к фургону.  
Тим наблюдал за происходящим на расстоянии нескольких метров от места происшествия. На его плечо легла рука.  
\- Тим, это ведь Дарла? Ведь так, да? – за спиной стоял Саймон, его одноклассник. Парень был очень напуган, но держался хорошо для того, кто в первый раз попал в уличную перестрелку и увидел труп не через экран телевизора.  
\- Да, это она, - времени у Дрейка и дальше размышлять не было. – Ей нужно помочь. Стой здесь!  
Он побежал к Одесситам, нападая на них со спины. Первого Тим ударил ногой в прыжке, другого – рюкзаком с книгами, а после приземления на асфальт, сделал подсечку, следующим ударом выбивая автомат из рук одного из них. Второй бандит к тому времени оклемался и уже наставил на Тима автомат, но в этот момент получил разряд шокером. Дарла хоть и была напугана, но все-таки сумела вытащить из маленького аккуратного рюкзачка оружие.  
Дрейк тут же схватил ее за руку и побежал в толпу.  
\- Скорее! Пока они не пришли в себя! – крикнул он. – Саймон, скорее в школу! Сообщи всем о нападении! – бросил он, пробегая мимо одноклассника, который тут же устремился за ними.  
\- Кто эти люди? – на бегу спросил он. – Дарла, ты знаешь этих людей? – Саймон обернулся, чтобы проверить, нет ли погони.  
\- Нет, - всхлипывая, ответила Аквиста. – О, боже, они их убили… они их убили.  
\- Некогда их оплакивать, - ответил Тим, - Одесситы сейчас оклемаются.  
Бандиты и правда быстро пришли в себя. К ним присоединился водитель фургона, который до этого оставался в стороне.  
Рядом с плечом Тима пролетела пуля, ударившись в мусорный контейнер.  
\- Не оборачивайтесь. Бегите! – закричал Тим, но тут Дарла споткнулась и упала, утягивая его за собой. На высоких каблуках бежать ей было очень тяжело.  
\- Вставай… Вставай же, - Дрейк быстро поднялся на ноги и потянул Аквисту, но она сильно ушиблась коленкой, чтобы так стремительно подняться.  
\- Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Пожалуйста, Тим, не бросай, - Дарла крепко держала его за руку, безуспешно пытаясь встать на ноги.  
Тим обернулся, чтобы оценить, насколько близко преследователи. Но с Аквистой, удерживающей его сейчас мертвой хваткой, он мало что мог сделать. Один из бандитов прицелился на бегу, но в следующую секунду грохнулся на асфальт с простреленной головой, забрызгивая все вокруг кровью.  
\- Какого? – его приятели даже не сразу поняли, что происходит.  
Перестрелка среди бела дня быстро привлекла внимание прессы, не покидавшей улицы Готэма уже несколько дней из-за бандитских разборок. Материал тут же попал в прямой эфир, заинтересовав прочие группировки. Желающих на дочку Генри Аквисты нашлось немало, и сейчас они намеревались устроить охоту. Ведь, взяв Дарлу в заложницы, они бы получали власть над одним из преступных боссов.  
Вмешательство конкурентов подарило Тиму и Саймону несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы подхватить Дарлу под руки и бежать дальше.  
\- Чувак, ты нереально крут, - восхитился Саймон, несмотря на то, что для подобного сейчас было не время. – Где ты такому научился?  
\- Много смотрю телевизор, - уклончиво ответил Тим. – Потом обсудим.

Они уже прилично оторвались от погони, участники которой сейчас были больше заняты друг другом, нежели своей целью. Но тут Саймона отшвырнуло в сторону сильным ударом, а поскольку он удерживал Дарлу, которая крепко цеплялась за Дрейка, их тоже сбило с ног. Перед ними стоял весьма крепкий мужик невысокого роста с татуировкой в виде серпа и молота на предплечье, не прикрытом одеждой. Он с силой сомкнул свои кулаки, и кастеты, которыми он был вооружен, лязгнули друг о друга.  
\- Пойдешь со мной, - гаркнул он, жутко коверкая слова. Тим было встал в позу, готовый отразить удар, но на его противника напали со спины, нанеся сильный удар ломом.  
\- Ненавижу, когда трогают детей, - Джейсон наступил на голову поверженного врага, вжимая ее в асфальт, пока не хрустнули кости черепа. – Эй, вы, - он бросил в сторону школьников. – Целы?  
\- Ты кто вообще такой? – Тим закрыл собой Дарлу, когда Тодд подошел ближе к ней.  
\- Борец за добро и справедливость, шкет, - Джейсон оттолкнул Дрейка, словно пушинку, и рывком поднял Дарлу на ноги, после чего перебросил через свое плечо, как мешок. – Сейчас некогда рассыпаться благодарностями за то, что я спас ваши шкуры. Потом этим займетесь.  
\- Откуда нам знать, что ты не один из этих подонков? – Тим не собирался верить каждому встречному. Это война, где каждый был готов предать или подставить, чтобы победить.  
\- Даже не знаю. Я красивый, - Тодд пожал плечами, отчего Дарла тихо застонала, получив неприятный тычок в живот. – Короче, некогда сейчас раскланиваться в реверансах, нужно в укрытие.  
\- В школу, - скомандовал Тим. – Хочешь помочь, неси ее в школу!  
До школы Луи Грива оставалась всего пара кварталов. Но уже скоро стало понятно, что добраться туда не удастся.  
Джейсон осмотрел территорию и убедился, что среди машин, взявших учреждение в кольцо, нет ни одной с надписью ДПГС (Департамент Полиции Готэм-Сити).  
\- Кажется, занятия у вас сегодня отменяются, - сообщил он, вернувшись к подросткам.  
\- Это было единственное безопасное место, где бы мы могли укрыться. – Тим от досады ударил кулаком по кирпичной стене.  
Джейсон в ответ на это рассмеялся.  
\- Ты серьезно так думал? Парень, эти куски дерьма переключились на жен и детей. Серьезно думаешь, что они бы не сходили за этой куколкой в школу?  
\- Я до сих пор не знаю, кто ты такой, - прорычал Тим. – Может быть, ты один из них.  
\- Я уже сказал, я за добро и справедливость, не тупи, малявка. Не терплю, когда в бандитские разборки вмешивают детишек. Так что эти куски говна вызвали мой гнев, - Джейсон рассмеялся и сунул руки в карманы кожаной куртки, немного порылся там и вытащил несколько драже в разноцветной, но уже затертой от времени, глазури. – Хочешь? – он протянул угощение Дарле.  
Аквиста отвернулась от конфет и обняла себя за плечи.  
\- Ну, как хочешь, - Джейсон закинул драже себе в рот и захрустел.  
Судя по тому, насколько легкомысленно себя вел этот парень, Дрейк считал, что он совершенно не воспринимает ситуацию всерьез. С другой стороны, Тим не торопился доверять этому «спасителю», ведь он вполне мог оказаться одним из охотников за головой дочери Генри Аквисты, и в любой момент может напасть.  
\- Здесь мы оставаться не можем, - заключил Джейсон. – На улицах не безопасно. Утырки могут повылезать в любой момент. Слишком много крыс.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – Тим скрестил руки на груди и прислонился плечом к стене.  
\- У меня есть отличное место, где можно переждать, - ответил Тодд.  
\- И чем же оно отличное?  
\- Тем, что туда никто не сунется, - ухмыльнулся Джейсон.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Потому что нужно быть либо тупоголовым, либо самоубийцей, чтобы сунуться к Красному Колпаку.  
Черт! Вот черт. С каждой минутой становилось все хуже и хуже. Дрейк был наслышан о Колпаке. Ходили слухи, что этот парень – самый настоящий псих, который готов убивать всех без разбору. Кто-то поговаривал, Колпак мочит только преступников. С другой стороны, это можно было использовать, как преимущество.  
\- Далеко это место отсюда? – Дрейк помог Дарле подняться.  
\- Не переживай, малявка, такси брать не придется, - Джейсон присел на корточки и поднял ломом крышку канализационного люка, возле которого находился. – Зажмите носы, детишки, у меня там не слишком прибрано.

 

«… охота за дочерью Аквисты и перестрелка недалеко от школы Луи Грива, - сообщила Оракул. – Бэтгерл уже направилась туда».  
\- Скажи ей, что она нужна мне в другом месте. Со школой я разберусь сам, - ответил Бэтмен, резко разворачивая бэт-мобиль в противоположную сторону.  
«Брюс, я похожа на секретаршу?»  
\- Просто сделай это. Сейчас не время жалеть задетое эго.

Дик не был уверен до конца, что за ним не следует хвост, поэтому остановился на ночь в придорожном мотеле. Лучше он поютится разок в клоповнике, чем притащит в подарок Уилсону клоунов в маскарадных костюмах, тогда наказания точно будет не избежать.  
Впрочем, мотель оказался не так уж и плох: за доплату в десять баксов здесь была возможность смотреть кабельное. Хоть какое-то развлечение, поскольку все прочие каналы транслировали бесконечный выпуск срочных новостей, и в глазах уже рябило от бесчисленных кадров с мест происшествия. Там горит, там стреляют, там что-то взорвали и снова что-то горит. К черту, лучше смотреть, как Кончита в очередной раз признается в любви Хулио и обещает ему десять мальчиков и столько же девочек в доказательство своих чувств.  
После душа Грейсон почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, но не достаточно. У него осталось только две инъекции, и он рассчитывал добраться до Дестроука раньше, чем они закончатся. Мысль о том, что он останется без лекарства, поселила некоторую панику, поскольку приступы раз за разом становились все болезненнее.  
«Ты это заслужил, - мысленно сказал он себе. – Из-за тебя там сейчас происходит черт знает что, а у тебя даже духу не хватает посмотреть новости».  
Совесть говорила ему, что нужно вернуться и все исправить. Даже не столько потому, что страдают обычные граждане, а чтобы вернуть себе репутацию, убрать там, где нагадил, сделать то, за что было заплачено. Но здравый смысл твердил совершенно иное:  
«Там уже ничего не исправить. Не подставляй задницу, если тебе за это не заплатили. Будь умнее, отсидись, просто отсидись. Готэм – не единственное место, где можно получить заказ. Америка – не единственное место, где есть заказчики».  
Разрываясь между муками совести и здравым смыслом, Грейсон все-таки смог задремать.  
Разбудил его едва слышный шорох – кто-то очень аккуратно открывал окно, выходящее на задний двор мотеля. Дик сунул руку под подушку и сжал эскрим.  
Бэтгерл приподняла расшатанную раму и пробралась внутрь номера. Старые доски под ее шагами не издавали ни звука, как если бы Кэсс совсем ничего не весила, будто перышко. Впрочем, долго ей прятаться не пришлось: Дик не был настроен терпеливо ждать незваного гостя.  
Кассандра ловко ушла от резко вскинутой перед ее лицом руки, сжимающей оружие, и тут же крепко схватила ее, перебрасывая противника через себя.  
\- Бэтмен сильно изменился за ночь, - Грейсон был очень удивлен, никак не ожидая, что в Готэме могут несколько людей носить один и тот же костюм. Он сгруппировался при падении и почти сразу вскочил на ноги, держа эскримы перед собой.  
\- Я не Бэтмен, - спокойно ответила Кэсс. Церемониться она не собиралась, поскольку лимит на дурацкие шуточки о Бэтмене-девчонки подошел к концу еще на прошлой неделе.  
\- Тем лучше. – Грейсон допустил очень большую ошибку. Узнай об этом Дестроук, он бы просто свернул Дику шею, посчитав, что все его уроки пропали даром, и этот кусок мяса уже не исправить. Грейсон недооценил своего противника, решив, что справиться с девчонкой будет куда проще, чем с самим Бэтменом, тем самым он подарил Кассандре огромное преимущество. Это позволило Кейн нанести пару болезненных ударов по почкам и в шею. Двигалась она очень быстро, быстрее, чем Грейсон успевал отражать ее удары.  
Последний удар в спину сбил его с ног и заставил проехаться носом по полу. Не успел Грейсон подняться, как на его руке щелкнули наручники, приковывая его к батарее.  
\- Я взяла его, - отчиталась Кэсс, приложив палец к уху, чтобы активировать коммуникатор.  
«Последи за ним. Я скоро буду», - ответил Бэтмен.  
В дверь настойчиво постучали.  
\- У вас там все в порядке? – это был консьерж. Видимо, ему уже успели позвонить и пожаловаться на странный шум другие постояльцы мотеля.  
Бэтгерл обернулась к Грейсону и угрожающе провела большим пальцем по своему горлу.  
\- Да, все отлично! – крикнул в ответ Дик, не сводя взгляд с Кэсс. – Я просто неудачно упал с кровати!  
\- Вам нужна помощь?  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Простите за шум!  
Послышались удаляющиеся шаги.  
Дик потерял счет времени, сколько они так сидели друг напротив друга.  
\- У тебя есть имя?  
\- Сколько тебе лет? Ты кажешься совсем юной. Конечно, я не видел твоего лица, но, знаешь, внутреннее чутье, все дела…  
\- Ты любишь кино?  
\- Твоя любимая еда?  
\- Может, в картишки поиграем, чтобы время скоротать?  
Ни один из его вопросов ответа не получил. А когда Грейсону начинало казаться, что его надзирательница наконец заснула – она ведь сидела все это время без движения – и он пробовал снять наручники, Бэтгерл отрицательно качала головой, тем самым останавливая его от дальнейших возможных манипуляций с замком.  
Дик даже испытал некоторое облегчение, когда на пороге номера появился Бэтмен.  
\- Ты долго, - Кэсс поднялась с пола.  
\- У Оракула есть для тебя задание, - отрезал Брюс. Кассандра кивнула в ответ и поспешила покинуть мотель.  
В комнате снова установилась тишина, правда ненадолго.  
\- На кого ты работаешь? – Бэтмен предпочел перейти сразу к делу без лишних расшаркиваний.  
\- Боженька отдает мне приказы, - Грейсон закатил глаза. – Серьезно? Я ведь профессионал. Ты действительно ждешь, что я отвечу, кто заказчик?  
\- Жду. Потому что, в противном случае, если Боженька – не подпольная кличка твоего нанимателя, для тебя уготовано место в Аркхэме.  
\- Пффф, выбери способ получше, чтобы меня напугать, - усмехнулся Дик.  
\- Как скажешь, - Брюс подошел к нему вплотную и рывком поднял на ноги, прижимая носом к стене и заламывая свободную руку. Прикованная рука при этом болезненно вывернулась, но ненадолго. Бэтмен быстро освободил ее, чтобы перестегнуть наручники уже за спиной Грейсона, после чего буквально потащил за собой к бэт-мобилю.  
\- Немного покатаемся, - он втолкнул Дика на сиденье рядом с водительским.  
\- Будешь бить? – легкомысленно поинтересовался Грейсон.  
\- Возможно. Немного.

\- Осторожнее, - Тим придержал Дарлу, когда она поскользнулась в очередной раз. – Мы пойдем медленнее, хорошо?  
Девушка выглядела изможденной, что и не удивительно в свете того, сколько ей сегодня пришлось пережить.  
\- Далеко нам еще? – крикнул он в спину Джейсона.  
\- Столько, сколько пройдем, кончай ныть.  
Сейчас их осталось трое. Саймона удалось отправить домой, поскольку приглядывать за одной Дарлой было куда проще, чем за двоими сразу, да и помощи от Саймона практически не было. Он был хорошим парнем, отличным другом, но совершенно никакой боец. Особенно против Колпака, если тот вдруг вздумает напасть.  
\- Она с ног валится, - Дрейк приобнял Дарлу за талию, когда та стала оседать на землю.  
Джейсон тихо выругался, но подошел к Тиму и забрал у него девушку из рук, перебрасывая ее через плечо.  
\- Женщины… надевают свои дурацкие каблуки и совершенно не думают о том, как будут спасаться на них от головорезов, - усмехнулся Тодд и продолжил путь.  
Аквиста ударила его ладонью, но удар вышел слабым сквозь куртку и защитную броню под ней.  
\- Осторожней, детка, ручка будет бо-бо, - рассмеялся Тодд. – Впрочем, мы уже недалеко, если тебе станет легче. Да-да, запах тут так себе, ну извини, я не ждал гостей. И, надеюсь, ты не боишься крыс.  
Кажется, Дарла всхлипнула. Тим, шедший позади, не видел за длинными волосами девушки ее лица.  
Джейсон резко замолчал и остановился.  
\- Что… - Тим заткнулся на полуслове. Когда стало тихо, он услышал отражавшийся от стен коллектора чужой разговор и шаги, сопровождавшиеся хлюпаньем. Возможно, местные обитатели, возможно, на их след вышли, но в любом случае, стоило быть наготове и настроиться на худший вариант.  
Джейсон сунул руку под куртку и, вытащив пистолет, протянул его Тиму.  
\- Умеешь с этим обращаться? – шепотом спросил он.  
\- Что? Нет, убери это!  
\- Слушай, сейчас не время играть в хорошего мальчика. Либо они тебя пристрелят, либо ты их. Выбирай.  
\- Это могут быть обычные бездомные…  
\- Не могут. Не эти.  
Тим прислушался. Доносившаяся речь напоминала странную смесь английского и русского. Одесситы. Просчитав риски, Тим взял пистолет из руки Джейсона.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрительно усмехнулся Джейсон и снял Дарлу с плеча, усаживая ее на землю. – Посиди здесь, крошка, папочка скоро вернется.  
Вооружившись вторым пистолетом из своего арсенала, Тодд пошел вперед, передвигаясь очень тихо и очень аккуратно, чтобы случайно не отбросить тень или не пнуть крысу и не выдать себя.  
\- Подожди тут, хорошо, я скоро вернуть, - шепнул Тим Дарле, но девушка тут же ухватила его за предплечье.  
\- Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, Тим, только ты можешь меня защитить, - заплакала она.  
\- Я тебя не оставлю. Побудь тут. Просто побудь тут, я скоро вернусь, - Дрейк осторожно отцепил ее руку от себя и пошел за Джейсоном. Он должен был убедиться, что Тодд не наткнулся на своих дружков, и они всей компанией не выпустят мозги ему и Дарле.  
Зачем тогда Джейсон дал Тиму пистолет? Возможно, не воспринимал его, как серьезного противника? Чтобы дать почувствовать себя в безопасности, мол, смотри, я твой друг, я на твоей стороне. Джейсону Тим не доверял, но не отметал полностью вариант, что оба они по одну сторону баррикад сейчас.  
Перестрелка началась неожиданно. Тодд просто выскочил из-за угла и открыл огонь. Звуки выстрелов отражались от стен оглушительным эхом.  
\- Тим, берегись! – услышал Дрейк за спиной испуганный крик Аквисты, а потом ощутил сильный толчок в спину, заставивший его упасть в сточную воду. Тим погрузившись в нее почти полностью. Сверху его тут же придавило что-то тяжелое, из-под чего он никак не мог выбраться.  
Помощь в лице Тодда скоро подоспела, хотя Дрейк все равно успел наглотаться воды.  
\- Лучше бы тебе сейчас как следует проблеваться, - бросил ему Джейсон и тут же занялся Аквистой. Девушка, пытаясь защитить Тима, сама угодила под пулю.  
\- Давай, детка, дыши. – Джейсон сделал несколько толчков руками в ее грудь, после чего наклонился и, зажав Дарле нос, сделал несколько выдохов в ее рот. Он повторял это снова и снова, пока Дрейк держал Аквисту за руку.  
«Не останавливайся, только не останавливайся», - мысленно просил Тим. Пульс Дарлы прощупывался все хуже и хуже, пока не пропал вовсе.  
\- Пульса нет! – крикнул Тим, крепче сжимая ее руку.  
Джейсон с силой ударил девушку в грудную клетку, но что бы он ни предпринимал дальше, ничего не помогало. Дарла Аквиста была мертва.  
\- Слушай, мне жаль, парень, - Тодд отошел от трупа в сторону и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. Найдя уцелевшую и не намокшую от недавних купаний пачку, он прикурил. – Ну, так случается, люди умирают…  
\- Мы не можем ее здесь оставить, - Тим наконец отпустил руку Дарлы и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Ей уже все равно, в общем-то…  
\- Мы не можем ее здесь оставить, - настойчиво повторил Тим, сжимая кулаки. – Спасибо за помощь, я сам отнесу ее.  
\- Хрен с тобой, - раздраженно ответил Тодд и стиснул фильтр зубами. – Куда ты ее понесешь? Ты на ногах не стоишь. Не говоря о том, что ты нахлебался местной водички. И если у тебя в ближайший пару часов не вырастут плавники, то твои кишки сожрут паразиты.  
Тодд снял с себя куртку и укрыл ей Дарлу, после чего поднял девушку на руки.  
\- Идем, шкет. Сперва позаботимся о живых, потом отнесем девчонку по месту назначения.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я имею в виду, что очень скоро предъявлю тебе счет на мои услуги за спасение твоей задницы. Лекарства, особенно такие, стоят нынче недешево.

Убежище Джейсона располагалось в одном из заброшенных коллекторов готэмского подземного лабиринта. Добраться сюда, не зная дороги, было невозможно. Любой поворот не туда, и можно неделями бродить по кругу в поисках выхода.  
Тодд уложил тело на старый, влажный от сырости диван и принялся рыться в пластиковых ящиках, которыми было занято почти все свободное пространство. В них было все от одежды до оружия. Вокруг валялся мусор от фастфуда, среди которого сновали туда-сюда крысы.  
\- Присаживайся и чувствуй себя, как дом, - гостеприимно предложил Джейсон. – Угощайся. – Он кивнул в сторону пиццы, по всей видимости, приготовленной еще две недели назад.  
Дрейк осторожно присел на край дивана, стараясь по возможности ничего здесь не касаться.  
\- Ты и правда здесь живешь? – спросил Тим.  
\- Я похож на бомжа какого-нибудь? Так, домик отдыха, - Джейсон отыскал нужный контейнер с медикаментами и принялся рыться в содержимом.  
Дрейк в это время продолжил осматривать «домик». Среди различного бесполезного барахла валялись обломки рации, разбитый телевизор, детали от различных электронных устройств. Они привлекли внимание Тима куда больше всего остального. Он подобрал несколько деталей, внимательно осматривая, не испорчены ли они из-за сырости, но ему повезло – эти попали в канализацию совсем недавно.  
\- У тебя есть инструменты? – спросил Дрейк, собирая все, что могло ему пригодиться.  
\- Ага, в каком-то ящике.  
\- Ты не против, если я их возьму?  
\- Только не вздумай ничего у меня украсть. За воровство, знаешь ли, и руки отрубают.  
Инструменты Дрейк нашел на удивление быстро. Одну из коробок он использовал в качестве рабочего стола и приступил к работе, аккуратно соединяя разрозненные детали в одно устройство.  
Тим только один раз отвлекся от работы, чтобы позволить Джейсону сделать себе инъекцию.  
\- Возможно, блеванешь еще пару раз, зато не превратишься в местного мутанта, - предупредил его Тодд.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что рвота будет самым худшим побочным эффектом.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Бэтсигнал? – Тодд наблюдал за манипуляциями Дрейка с отстраненным интересом.  
\- Почти.

 

Дика окатило ледяной водой. Уже во второй раз. В пещере, куда привез его Бэтмен, было очень холодно, поэтому сейчас он дрожал, как осиновый лист, отбивая зубами чечетку так громко, что это наверняка беспокоило местных летучих мышей.  
\- Грейсон. Дик Грейсон, - наконец ответил он. Допрос длился уже почти час, и это было первое, что Грейсон сказал по делу. До этого Брюс не добился от него ничего, кроме пустого трепа.  
Лицо Дика сейчас было подпорчено рассеченной губой и несколькими кровоподтеками. Бэтмен с ним не церемонился, стремясь добыть нужную информацию. Хотя и без того Грейсон выглядел плохо, поскольку давно не получал инъекцию: лоб покрыт испариной, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он постоянно закусывал нижнюю губу, чтобы отвлечься от болей в груди, то утихавших, то скручивающих легкие с новой силой.  
В первый раз Брюс окатил его водой, когда тот стал вырубаться. Во второй раз, чтобы поторопить с ответом, поскольку уже начал терять терпение. Запугивания на парня не действовали, к физической расправе он оказался равнодушен и глуповато улыбался в ответ после каждого удара.  
\- Имя твоего заказчика?  
\- А в этом месте наверняка можно проводить клевые костюмированные вечеринки. Приглашаешь сюда своих дружков-супергероев? Должно быть, тут охрененная акустика, - Дик моментально, уже не в первый раз, включил дурачка.  
Брюс был близок к тому, чтобы перейти к пыткам посерьезнее, к примеру, электричеством. Многие преступники раскалывались моментально.  
С другой стороны, Грейсон был обычным исполнителем, не отличавшимся особым интеллектом, который за деньги пришьет кого угодно. Но слишком молодой и совершенно неизвестный, чтобы ему можно было доверить настолько серьезное дело. Скорее всего, он даже не связывался с заказчиком напрямую, получая информацию через переписку. Но Бэтмену важна была любая зацепка, чтобы выйти на главного кукловода. Было ли целью заказчика стравить банды Готэма между собой, или же это было подготовкой к чему-то более грандиозному? Брюс не отбрасывал вариант, при котором война преступных группировок была развязана, чтобы отвлечь Бэтмена от настоящей цели заказчика.  
Дик вновь согнулся пополам в приступе. Лязгнули наручники, которыми он был прикован к металлическому стулу, заставив несколько летучих мышей перелететь с места на место.  
\- Что ты принимаешь?  
\- M&Ms. Попробуй, вкусная штука. Еще и настроение поднимает, а то ты слишком мрачный.  
Брюс раздраженно зарычал.  
\- Откуда ты? – продолжил допрос Бэтмен.  
\- Из цирка, - Дик пожал плечами в ответ.  
\- Слушай ты, мне надоело это терпеть!  
«Подожди, Брюс, - вмешалась Оракул, незримо присутствовавшая при этом разговоре. – Возможно, он не врет. Если это действительно Дик Грейсон, то на него есть кое-какая информация».  
\- Продолжай.  
«Есть несколько газетных статей, в которых упоминается это имя, но я копнула чуть глубже и…»  
Пошли помехи. Связь с Барбарой была разорвана, но вместе с тем на частоту коммуникаторов вклинился посторонний сигнал.  
«Бэтмен? – голос Бэтмену показался смутно знакомым, но из-за помех, он не мог его распознать. – У меня есть для тебя важная информация»  
\- Что за информация и почему это может быть мне интересно? - Брюс тут же подошел к компьютеру, чтобы запустить программу поиска сигнала.  
«Например, кто заказчик».  
\- Говори!  
«Только при личной встрече», - ответил Тим и разорвал связь.  
\- Черт! – Бэтмен ударил кулаком по панели. На мониторах замерцала красным надпись «Установить соединение не удалось».

\- У тебя есть карта города? – спросил Тим, едва выключил рацию.  
\- Только калоотстойников, - Джейсон почесал голову, прикидывая, где та могла заваляться.  
\- Тем лучше.  
\- Зачем оно тебе? Чего ты сразу с ним не договорился о месте встречи? – Джейсон не слишком аккуратно разбрасывал вещи в стороны, чтобы добраться до искомого предмета. Впрочем, это мало что меняло в интерьере убежища – мусор просто кочевал из одного угла в другой. Дрейк тем временем набрасывал некоторые расчеты на клочке бумаги, чтобы определить координаты точки приема сигнала.  
\- Чтобы иметь преимущество.  
Тодд от души расхохотался.  
\- А ты не так прост для простого школьника.  
\- Ты тоже… для простого прохожего, - ответил Тим, не отрываясь от своих расчетов.  
\- Ну, так… я и не говорил, что я простой прохожий. Оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, - Джейсон наконец нашел карту, пожелтевшую от времени и сырости. – А вот и подарочек для тебя, шкет.  
Он расстелил ее прямо на полу, отчего истончившаяся бумага тут же намокла местами, соприкоснувшись с маленькими лужицами.  
\- Отлично, - пробормотал Дрейк себе под нос. – Где мы сейчас?  
В качестве ответа Тодд ткнул в карту пальцем. Тим тут же поставил на карте крестик маркером, который тут же положил на карту плашмя, отмеряя нужное расстояние и ставя второй крестик.  
\- Неплохо расположился, - ухмыльнулся Дрейк, глядя на отмеченную точку, в которой сходились все канализационные пути под Готэмом. - Готов поспорить, если это не бэтпещера, то точно одно из стратегически важных бэтмест.  
\- Пора наведаться к Большой Летучей Мыши, - Джейсон от души веселился. В его личном списке удачных дней появился самый лучший. Он много слышал о том, что у Бэтмена хранится вся информация на каждого жителя Готэма, не важно, преступником он был или добропорядочным гражданином – следили за всеми. Не было информации, правда это или только выдумка, чтобы припугивать непослушных детишек, но Джейсон должен был проверить лично.  
\- Ты что, тоже идешь? – Тим был несколько удивлен, наблюдая, как Тодд вставляет в пистолеты новенькие полные магазины. Он полагал, что их дорожки с Джейсоном разойдутся, поскольку не видел никаких причин для него, чтобы работать вместе. Впрочем, разговоров о совместной работе пока не шло.  
\- Шутишь что ли? Конечно я в деле, если твои мозги приведут нас в бэтпещеру! – Джейсон звонко вогнал последний магазин и сунул пистолет в кобуру под курткой.  
Логично, что Тодд так заинтересовался. Кого угодно заинтересует потенциальная возможность добраться до бэтпещеры или любого другого места, выбранного Бэтменом для укрытия, пусть даже временного. Но заручиться поддержкой Джейсона было не так уж и плохо, ведь Тим успел увидеть его в деле. Даже прогулка по канализации с кем-то, кто ориентируется в ее лабиринтах, было огромным плюсом. Тим прекрасно знал город на поверхности, но не рискнул бы соваться в коллекторы без хорошего проводника.  
\- Я вот только одного не пойму, - он прищурился, внимательно глядя на Дрейка. – Кто ты вообще такой и зачем лезешь во все это? Маленьким мальчикам стоит держаться подальше от взрослых игр.  
\- Я ведь не спрашиваю тебя, кто ты такой и почему хранишь здесь целый оружейный магазин, - спокойно ответил Тим. – Но ты можешь считать, что я простой школьник, который очень обеспокоен ситуацией в городе, и который не хочет, чтобы еще кто-нибудь из его друзей погиб или был ранен.  
\- Ладно, малявка, сделаю вид, что ты мой маленький братик, которого надо вывести на прогулку, - ухмыльнулся Джейсон.  
\- Почему именно братик?  
\- Хрен знает, может быть, я всегда мечтал о братишке.

\- Ставлю десятку, он тут же начнет рвать волосы на заднице, едва нас увидит, - чтобы скоротать дорогу до места назначения, Тодд болтал – преимущественно о Бэтмене и его реакции на визит в бэтсамое бэтсекретное бэтместо. Разговаривал он, кажется, больше с самим собой, нежели с Тимом, поскольку тот всю дорогу шел молча. Им пришлось первым делом доставить тело Дарлы Аквисты ее родственникам, и с тех пор Дрейк не проронил ни слова. Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы подбрасывать мертвого подростка под ворота особняка и торопливо бежать после звонка в дом – все это напоминало дурацкий розыгрыш.  
\- Осторожней, чем ближе мы к цели, тем больше вероятность наткнуться на ловушку для нежелательных гостей, - он, наконец, нарушил молчание.  
\- Без тебя знаю, малявка, у меня чутье на такие штуки, - огрызнулся Джейсон. Будет еще какой-то шкет учить его.  
Где-то впереди раздался писк и удары крыльев летучих мышей. Им навстречу приближалась немаленькая стая. Тим и Джейсон были вынуждены отскочить в сторону и пригнуться, закрывая руками головы.  
\- Я ждал тебя раньше, Дрейк, - когда шум утих, над головами парней раздался грубый голос. Бэтмен появился из ниоткуда, словно это стая летучих мышей принесла его сюда. Брюс пошел вперед, и это можно было принять за приглашение следовать за ним.  
Вскоре каменная кладка на стенах туннеля сменилась необработанной породой. Начинало казаться, что они зашли в тупик, но потом своды резко расширились, и они оказались пещере. Размеры ее были огромны: сюда могла запросто вместиться парочка кварталов со всей инфраструктурой. Складывалось ощущение, что здесь несколько ярусов, а рокот водопада терялся в высоких сводах.  
\- С Рождеством меня, - присвистнул Джейсон, вертя головой туда-сюда, чтобы все разглядеть. Взгляду было за что зацепиться. Помимо того, что сама пещера была просто находкой для спелеологов, ее техническое оснащение тоже поражало воображение. Все здесь было по последнему слову техники. Бэтмен явно не поскупился, чтобы оборудовать свое место с комфортом для достижения максимальной эффективности в своей работе по борьбе с преступностью. Собственно, результаты его борьбы можно было увидеть, взглянув на трофеи, которых прилично накопилось за годы, что он защищал Готэм. 

Тодд потянулся было к одному из гаджетов, размещенных под защитным стеклом.  
\- Ничего не трогай! – остановил его Бэтмен, и голос его звучал очень угрожающе.  
Один «трофей», правда, слишком выбивался из коллекции. Дик все еще сидел, прикованный к стулу, уронив голову на грудь. Звук шагов заставил его встрепенуться.  
\- Оу, ты привел на вечеринку друзей? Отлично, так даже веселее будет, - с наигранной радостью воскликнул Грейсон и принялся раскачиваться на стуле из стороны в сторону, насколько позволяли крепления, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
Тим узнал Грейсона сразу. Впрочем, как и Тодд.  
\- А я надеялся, что никогда тебя больше тебя не встречу, трепло, - отчего-то Джейсон был даже рад такой неожиданной встрече. Неплохая возможность прострелить голову еще одному убийце – он прекрасно понял, что было у Дика в кейсе, когда они впервые столкнулись в баре, но вздернуть Грейсона сразу причин не было – носить с собой оружие еще не было преступлением. А уж если сам Бэтмен обратил на парня свое внимание, значит, тот и в самом деле мог оказаться каким-нибудь обсоском, коих Джейсон выносил пачками, чтобы избавить эту землю от мразоты, убивающей других.  
\- А я надеялся увидеть тебя, как можно скорее. Извини, не могу обнять, чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько рад нашей встрече, - Грейсон звякнул наручниками, чтобы показать всю безвыходность своего положения.  
\- Тем лучше, ненавижу, когда всякая мразь меня трогает, - Джейсон вынул пистолет и прицелился, охваченный желанием пустить пулю Дику между глаз прямо сейчас. Но раньше, чем он спустил курок, оружие было выбито из его руки бэтарангом.  
\- Да какого ж хрена?! – вот теперь Тодд рассвирепел. Если Бэтмен мешает ему вершить правосудие и защищает всякую шваль, место которой на том свете, то на кой черт вообще нужен этот хренов защитник в дурацком костюме? Толку с него, как с козла молока, а, значит, он просто мешает вершить настоящее правосудие, и стоило бы избавиться от него поскорее, чтобы не путался под ногами.  
Джейсон в ярости бросился на Брюса, но пропустив первый же удар, встретился лицом с полом. Чужое колено уперлось ему между лопаток, не оставляя возможности сбросить с себя противника без страха сломать себе спину. Бэтмен надел на Тодда на ручники и, протащив по полу несколько метров, приковал за ножку стула, на котором сидел Грейсон.  
Тим, наблюдая за всем этим со стороны, только присвистнул.  
\- Ничего, Джей, ты быстро привыкнешь к этому стулу и даже полюбишь его, - насмешливо сказал Дик.  
\- Не смей меня так звать, мразь! – прорычал Джейсон, извиваясь, лежа на полу, и дергая руками в попытке разломать стул к чертям.  
\- Заткнитесь оба! – рявкнул Бэтмен. Его голос еще некоторое время отражался от сводов пещеры. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая шумом генераторов, обеспечивающих бэтпещеру электричеством.  
Брюс обернулся к Тиму. Но раньше, чем он перешел к делу, включился коммуникатор.  
«Брюс, надеюсь, ты смотришь новости?» - спросила Барбара.  
Бэтмен тут же вывел на мониторы все каналы, транслировавшие события в Готэме. Город по-прежнему был объят огнем, банды бесчинствовали, нападая полицейских и простых жителей. Картина за последние несколько часов не изменилась, но…  
\- Они стали действовать более организованно, чем раньше, - заметил он.  
«Именно. Они объединяются. Бэтгерл утихомирила несколько банд в парке Робинзона и получила информацию. Их собирает Дэзстроук».  
\- Дэзстроук? На кой черт ему это нужно?  
«Извини, Брюс, но такой информацией я не располагаю. Но у меня есть для тебя кое-что другое. Насчет того парня, Грейсона. Я собрала на него информацию. Думаю, это может быть важно».  
\- Сейчас он волнует меня меньше всего.  
«Он работает на Уилсона».  
Брюс остался совершенно спокоен. Однако, выключив коммуникатор, он тут же угрожающе приблизился к Дику и взял его за грудки, приподнимая со стула.  
\- Ай-яй, полегче. Больно же, - прошипел Дик.  
\- Кто заказчик, отвечай. Живо! – Брюс встряхнул парня и ударом в челюсть отправил его обратно на стул.  
\- Да что б я знал! – улыбка Грейсона сменилась растерянным выражением лица. Он никак не ожидал, что фигура Слэйда будет упомянута, и уж совсем не понимал, какую роль он занимает на игральной доске. Только мог предположить, что Дестроук как-то связан с происходящим в Готэме. Не зря же его имя было произнесено во время просмотра новостей.  
\- И я должен поверить в то, что твой приятель не посвящал тебя в детали своего плана?  
\- Вообще-то да, - Дик закивал головой и, отвернувшись, сплюнул на пол кровь из разбитой губы.  
\- Отвечай! – второй удар запросто бы опрокинул Грейсона вместе со стулом, если бы тот не был привинчен к полу.  
\- Хаш! Дестроука заказал Хаш, - вмешался Тим, не выдержав.  
Бэтмен обернулся к нему.  
\- Я пришел сюда, чтобы сообщить тебе это. Я достал эту информацию на улицах и решил, что это может тебе помочь остановить весь этот ад! – Дрейк сжал кулаки, и это придало ему уверенности.  
Услышав имя «Хаш», Джейсон тихо заскулил, вжимаясь лбом в пол. Острая вспышка головной боли прошила висок, будто здоровенная раскаленная игла. Это имя, как рыба об лед, билась о стенки черепа, бередя забытые воспоминания, пытаясь протащить их наружу, но пока безуспешно.  
Писк в шлеме от входящего сообщения был слышен только Брюсу. Коснувшись наруча, в который был встроен миникомпьютер, он активировал на нем экран и пробежал глазами по сообщению, присланному Оракулом.  
\- Похоже, твой дружок тебя кинул, Грейсон. Сожалею, - коротко бросил Бэтмен, не глядя на Дика.  
\- Что? – Дик даже подскочил на стуле. – Да быть такого не может! Наебать меня пытаешься?! – все его демонстративное веселье и нахальство разом испарились.  
\- Можешь не верить. Это твое дело, - равнодушно ответил Брюс. – Тебя подставили, Грейсон. Ты был обычной пешкой в заранее распланированной партии.  
\- Это не правда. Заткнись! – закричал Грейсон, но тут же захрипел, глотая воздух. У него начался приступ. Вспышка боли скрутила внутренности Грейсона в тугой жгут, заставив выгнуться, ударившись о металлическую спинку стула. Вместо крика из его горла вырвался хрип, на губах выступила желтоватая пена.  
Тодд не был рад такому повороту и, насколько позволяла цепь, попытался отодвинуться от Грейсона. Даже с головной болью было проблематично игнорировать чужие конвульсии в непосредственной близости от себя.  
Многие бы растерялись в такой ситуации, но не Бэтмен. Он не имел на это права, как и на ошибку. Действовать следовало немедленно. Брюс был готов к этому, пусть и не рассчитывал, что приступ случится так скоро. Несколько часов назад Бэтгерл, покидая мотель, передала ему найденную в вещах пустую ампулу с остатками лекарства на стенках, которое использовал Дик.  
Из реторта на столе для химических исследований в стеклянную колбу стекал раствор пронзительно-оранжевого цвета. Вполне возможно, что химическая реакция еще не прошла полный цикл, и антидот не был готов, но у Брюса не оставалось времени, чтобы ждать. У него была всего лишь одна попытка, поэтому Бэтмен, не медля ни секунды, бросился к столу, втайне надеясь, что Грейсон не откусит себе язык – что, возможно, было бы и к лучшему, учитывая его болтливость вкупе с отвратительными шутками. Заправив инжектор содержимым колбы, он всадил тонкую иглу Дику в шею.  
Время будто остановилось. Казалось, что ничего не происходит. Грейсон продолжал умирать, его клетки распадались. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем Дик смог снова дышать. Видимо, сделанное наспех лекарство все же сработало.  
Дик еще какое-то время отплевывался, приходя в себя. Джейсон, лежа на полу, ругался, на чем свет стоит. Эти двое отлично смотрелись сейчас вместе.  
\- Неплохое средство, чтобы держать тебя на коротком поводке, не так ли? – Бэтмен помахал перед носом Грейсона пустым инжектором.  
\- Чушь, - прошипел Дик. – Не пытайся настроить меня против него, - он сплюнул Брюсу под ноги, но тот плевок проигнорировал.  
\- Ты не первый, и далеко не последний.  
Брюс рассказал Грейсону о семье Слэйда Уилсона. Он не пытался запугать Дика или давить на него эмоциями - только сухо перечислял факты, и, возможно, это было лучшее, что можно было сделать. Боль от сломанных жизней не умещалась в отрывистые, лаконичные фразы и невысказанной горечью повисла в воздухе.  
Бывшая жена Слэйда сошла с ума - именно она лишила его одного глаза. У него было трое детей - одного из сыновей он убил своими руками, а второй и дочь Роуз ненавидели его, но, даже объединившись, победить не смогли.  
Уилсон высоко себя ценил и считал, что его умения, навыки и опыт должны быть переданы по наследству. Это было у него чем-то вроде навязчивой идеи - найти себе преемника, передать свои знания.  
После того, как собственные дети стали наибольшим разочарованием в его жизни, он переключился на других.  
\- До тебя у него было еще трое протеже. Никто не протянул так долго, как ты. Первый умер от радиации - Дестроук как раз испытывал на нем препарат, на котором ты теперь сидишь. Второй покончил с собой. Третий разбился, не сумев удержаться на краю крыши. - Брюс сделал паузу, внимательно посмотрев на Дика.  
\- Возможно, именно из-за того случая он и решил подыскать кого-нибудь ловкого, кого-то, кто сможет удержаться и на узком парапете, и без страха прыгнуть с большой высоты. Кого-то, кто умеет летать.

Дик поджал губы и отвернулся. Его трясло от переполняющей нутро злости. Конечно, он ждал от Слэйда подставы в любой момент. Каждый же сам за себя – именно этому он учил Грейсона с первого же дня – никому не верь. Но почему такое ощущение, будто много лет назад Дик добровольно нырнул в дерьмо и все эти годы только и делал, что позволял погружать себя в него все глубже и глубже.  
Брюс оставил Грейсона. Пусть переваривает услышанное.  
Джейсон наконец-то сел. И дальше лежать на холодном полу носом вниз ему порядком поднадоело. Сидеть было неудобно: перекладина между ножками стула мешала цепи наручников подняться выше, чтобы Тодд смог распрямить спину.  
\- Только не вздумай самоубиваться из-за всяких обсосков. Одного припадка было достаточно, больше не хочу видеть твои корчи, - шепнул он Дику. – Знаешь, в данной ситуации он заслужил пулю между глаз. Возможно, тебе станет легче, когда удастся отомстить. Жаль, что тебе придется до конца своих дней жить с этим дерьмом.  
Он уже не хотел вершить суд над Грейсоном, чувствуя между ними что-то общее. Пули был однозначно достоин только тот, кто посмел когда-то играть с жизнью ребенка, чтобы слепить из него монстра.  
\- Ничего, чувак, - Джейсон усмехнулся. – У тебя может быть второй шанс. У всех может быть второй шанс начать все сначала. Надо будет только пристрелить свое прошлое, чтобы не всплыло в будущем, - наставительно сообщил он.  
Проходя мимо Дрейка к бэткомпьютеру, Брюс бросил ему в руки ключи.  
\- Освободи их.  
Тим поймал ключи одной рукой. Он был напряжен и одновременно с тем несколько растерян, пусть и не показывал этого. Дрейк все ждал, когда Бэтмен устроит ему расспрос о Хаше и о том, откуда Тим разжился такой информацией. Но ничего подобного не происходило. Может быть, это действительно не имело для Темного Рыцаря смысла в нынешних условиях. Но не стоило исключать, что Брюс просто не поверил словам Дрейка или же каким-то образом уже знал весь его план наперед.  
Брюс тем временем загружал все данные о происходящем в Городе в систему. Судя по перемещениям преступников, они все стягивались в одну точку – к Аркхэму. Пока шли разрозненными группами, но, не было сомнений, все стремились достигнуть острова Нероуз. И это было куда важнее, чем и дальше возиться здесь с несчастными детишками.  
\- А теперь убирайтесь отсюда, - бросил Бэтмен, резко поднимаясь и направляясь к бэтмобилю. – Возвращайтесь в свои дома и не высовывайтесь.  
\- Что?  
\- Как?  
\- Да какого хуя?  
Все трое резко возмутились такому повороту событий.  
\- Нет, ни за что. Ты не можешь так просто отмести меня в сторону и велеть отсиживаться! – возмутился Тим. – Это мой город и моя война тоже!  
\- Я пойду с тобой, - Дик хоть и стоял прямо, все еще держался за спинку стула на всякий случай. – Если Дестроук с этим связан, я смогу его достать, - он сжал кулаки. Разумеется, к Слэйду у него было слишком много вопросов.  
\- Не думай, что сможешь от меня избавиться так просто! – Джейсон был возмущен не меньше остальных, что его просто прогоняли. Ему не нужно было разрешение Бэтмена, чтобы отправиться в это пекло и перестрелять всех преступников, кто встретится ему на пути, чтобы сократить популяцию ублюдков в городе. Но сейчас Джейсон был уверен, что собирается туда не только за этим. В голове по-прежнему стучало злосчастное имя «Хаш», вытягивая наружу обрывки воспоминаний, никак не складывавшиеся в цельную картину. И было бы неплохо копнуть глубже.  
\- Мне некогда с вами возиться, - прорычал Брюс. С другой стороны, Бэтмен осознавал, что детишки все равно сделают по-своему. И лучше держать их у себя на виду, чтобы те не натворили глупостей и не подставили под удар свои горячие головы.  
Уэйн достал контейнер с гаджетами и вытащил оттуда три коммуникатора в виде крошечных летучих мышей с перемычкой, позволявшей цеплять устройство на ухо.  
\- Будете держать связь. Тому, кто вздумает не ответить на вызов, я сверну шею. Все ясно?  
Все трое, как по команде, дружно кивнули.

Бэтмен и Кассандра сдерживали разбушевавшихся бандитов, но их сил не хватало, чтобы справиться со всеми. Вскоре подоспела полиция, оцепив часть территории – и все равно недостаточно для такой толпы, которая сейчас, кажется, решила идти напролом.  
\- Что у вас? – он включил коммуникатор, одновременно с этим бросая еще одну капсулу со слезоточивым газом.  
\- Почти закончил.  
\- Осталось немного.  
\- Бля, не торопи меня, я скажу, когда все!  
\- Поторапливайтесь. Живо! – приказал Брюс, увернувшись от биты и кулака, направленных на него с разных сторон. Преступники не достигли своей цели, зато достали друг друга, одновременно выбывая из игры.  
Дик закончил установку бомбы под сваей моста и вскарабкался наверх, чтобы убраться оттуда раньше, чем все взлетит на воздух.  
Тим закончил с минированием второго моста раньше остальных и теперь помогал Джейсону с третьим мостом. Тодд задерживался больше остальных – ему пришлось столкнуться с парочкой из «Кобры», подобравшейся к цели ближе всех остальных, поэтому, прежде чем приступить к работе, он потратил время, чтобы отправить бандитов в плавание.  
Три моста вели к Аркхэм, пересекая каналы Готэма, напоминая артерии, ведущие к сердцу. Лечебница и правда напоминала сердце, словно именно отсюда исходило все безумие, которым был объят город долгие годы своего существования. И чем ближе к лечебнице, тем сильнее это ощущалось. И теперь предстояло отрезать Аркхэм от Готэма, чтобы сдержать нападение на него. На улицах и без того было слишком много кровожадных убийц, и если позволить вырваться наружу маньякам и психопатам, содержавшимся в лечебнице, город точно будет обречен на самый ужасный исход из возможных.  
\- Все три моста готовы, - отчитался Дрейк.  
\- У вас есть двадцать секунд, чтобы убраться оттуда! – в эту же секунду Бэтмен активировал таймер.  
Едва Дик, Джейсон и Тим достигли безопасного расстояния, как за их спинами прогремели три взрыва. Опоры сложились под ударной волной, словно карточные домики, объятые пламенем обломки мостов падали в реку, еще долго продолжая гореть.  
Банды оказались отрезаны от острова Нероуз. Многих это привело в замешательство, что дало полиции преимущество, чтобы оттеснить банды и взять в окружение. Преимущество в одно мгновение перешло к стражам правопорядка.  
\- Мы что, типа победили? – спросил Джейсон, поправляя сползший с лица респиратор. Из-за дыма и запаха гари в воздухе дышать было затруднительно.  
\- Не уверен, - ответил стоявший рядом Дрейк и включил коммуникатор. – Грейсон. Ты в порядке?  
Тим был уверен, что Дик отправится за Слэйдом. Пусть теперь от Дестроука уже ничего не зависело в этой войне, и свою функцию он выполнил в этой игре, у Грейсона были с ним свои счеты.  
\- Он отправился за Дестроуком, - сказал Тим, не получив ответа.  
\- Вот сучара! – Тодд возмутился. – Куда этот уебок двинул?  
На Слэйда у Джейсона были свои планы. Он должен был знать, где находится Хаш. Хоть какие-нибудь зацепки, чтобы его найти. Джейсон был уверен, если он отыщет Хаша, то сможет ответить на все вопросы, которых за последние пару часов накопилось достаточно, чтобы засомневаться в собственных планах возмездия.  
\- Как его найти? Давай, шкет, - Тодд схватил Тима за плечо и потряс. – Давай, шкет, ты вроде умный. Должен знать! Ну?  
\- Пусти, - освободившись от чужой хватки, Тим отошел в сторону, доставая из кармана небольшое устройство, прихваченное с собой из бэтпещеры. На маленьком экране мерцало несколько красных точек.  
\- Это еще что за хрень?  
\- Жучки, - спокойно ответил Тим. – Бэтмен посадил на нас жучков, чтобы контролировать наши передвижения.  
\- Да какого черта он себе позволяет?! – Джейсон тут же снял с себя куртку, проверяя ее на предмет нежелательных устройств. – Почему ты раньше об этом не сказал?  
\- Потому что он все равно сможет нас отыскать, если захочет. Какой смысл был говорить?  
\- Ненавижу, когда за мной следят.  
Устройство было маленьких размеров, чтобы легко заметить его. Видимо, Бэтмен успел прицепить жучок, когда валял Джейсона по полу бэтпещеры. Да и не важно, когда это случилось, важно, что сейчас Тодд нашел его и, бросив под ноги, раздавил ботинком. Точка тут же погасла на мониторе.

Грейсон знал, где искать Уилсона. За много лет сотрудничества он слишком хорошо изучил привычки своего наставника и научился просчитывать его действия на несколько шагов вперед. Впрочем, до навыков Дестроука ему все равно было еще далеко, но уже сейчас было достаточно, чтобы отыскать его в охваченном хаосом городе.  
На своем пути Дик столкнулся с якудза, но встреча эта не продлилась долго. Он пустил противнику пулю между глаз и перешагнул через труп, подобрав с земли катану. Грейсон хоть и посчитал поверженного японца странным, раз тот полез против пистолета с мечом, но чужое оружие оказалось как нельзя кстати.  
Дик толкнул дверь, ведущую в кабинет босса одной из преступных группировок. Черт помнит, какой именно. Сейчас почти все они, мечущиеся из стороны в сторону, будто курицы без головы, были одинаковыми. Слэйд сидел в большом кожаном кресле напротив входа. Кабинет находился на самом последнем этаже высотного здания, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на огненное зарево над городом. Сквозь огромные окна проникал весь красный спектр, заливая помещение мягкими, но тревожными красками.  
\- Надо же, блудный сын наконец-то вернулся. Где же тебя носило? – добродушно спросил он.  
\- Гулял по дороге из желтого кирпича, - Дик вошел в кабинет, волоча за собой по полу лезвие катаны.  
\- И как? Нашел своего волшебника?  
\- Даже не сомневайся! – больше не говоря ни слова, Грейсон набросился на него, замахиваясь мечом для удара.  
Дестроук толкнул ногой стол, преграждая Грейсону путь, но Дик ловко перемахнул через него.  
\- Что же это такое? Пес решил укусить руку, которая ее кормит? – Слэйд вытащил свой меч из-за спины. Он не нападал, только отражал удары Дика, не позволяя до себя добраться. Он видел, как злится Грейсон.  
\- Слишком плохо, - с усмешкой произнес Уилсон. – Забыл все, чему я тебя учил.  
Дестроук ударил его ногой в грудь, отшвыривая на несколько метров. И раньше, чем Дик успел подняться, приставил меч к его шее.  
\- Очень-очень плохо. Я разочарован, - сказал Слэйд, покачав головой. – Столько усилий, и все напрасно. Придется начинать все с самого начала.  
\- Да пошел ты в задницу! Я убью тебя! Клянусь, убью! – прорычал Дик. Острие меча пронзило его плечо, пригвоздив к стене.  
\- Конечно убьешь. Но не в этот раз, малыш. Нам пора домой, - почти ласково ответил Дестроук.  
\- Отвали от него, гнида! – появившийся в дверях Джейсон выстрелил в Слэйда несколько раз. Один из выстрелов попал в плечо.  
\- Вижу, ты обзавелся друзьями. Что ж, ваша дружба будет недолгой.  
Оставив меч в плече Дика, Уилсон выхватил пистолеты из кобуры на бедрах.  
\- Ну уж нет! – издав яростный рык, Джейсон бросился на Слэйда, выталкивая его собой в окно. Только пролетев пару этажей, он вдруг задумался, какого черта сделал это. Какого, мать его, черта, он так подставился, защищая малознакомого ублюдка. Да еще и ценой своей жизни.  
Тодд видел перед собой тысячи осколков, переливавшихся красным, видел падавшего Дестроука, очень быстро отдалявшегося от него. Он не сразу понял, что просто завис в воздухе. Вокруг его ноги был обмотан конец кнута, а второй был в руках Тима, которому стоило огромных усилий удерживать Джейсона, не позволяя продолжить падение.  
\- Какой же ты тяжелый, - прошипел Дрейк.  
\- Только посмей меня отпустить, шкет! – закричал в ответ Джейсон, размахивая руками.  
\- Не дергайся, идиот!  
Дик рывком вытащил из плеча меч, предварительно обмотав ладонь куском собственной футболки. Рукоять была слишком далеко, поэтому пришлось тянуть за лезвие, рискуя лишиться пальцев. Отбросив меч в сторону, Дик поднялся и поспешил Дрейку на помощь. Он вцепился в кнут одной рукой – вторая просто не слушалась сейчас. Вместе они втянули Джейсона обратно в окно.  
\- Еще бы немного, - выдохнул Тим, утирая пот со лба.  
\- И я бы помер во второй раз. Эй, вы когда-нибудь умирали? – Тодд рассмеялся.  
Кажется, у них появилось немного времени, чтобы наконец-то передохнуть.

 

После того, как Слэйду удалось сбежать, Тим тоже куда-то делся. Как выяснилось позже, из кабинета главы мафии пропали уже не нужные ему драгоценности. Сейф был абсолютно пуст.  
\- Этот засранец мог бы и поделиться, - прокомментировал Джейсон, захлопывая бронированную дверце. Он был раздосадован, как если бы они недавно с Дрейком пообещали друг другу быть друзьями до гробовой доски, а Тим подставил его сразу же после торжественных обещаний. - Маленький говнюк, - он не злился. Напротив, казался весьма довольным. Не каждый день у него под носом проворачивают подобные махинации и скрываются. Тем более такой пиздюк, как Дрейк.  
\- Просто забей, - Дик привалился здоровым плечом к стене. – Пора отсюда выбираться, пока копы нас не замели.  
\- Паршиво выглядишь, - заметил Тодд. – Будто собираешься откинуться.  
\- Нет, я в норме.  
Джейсон подошел к нему и, перебросив руку Грейсона через свое плечо, потащил его к выходу.  
Там их встретил Бэтмен. Окинув парочку взглядом, он махнул в сторону бэтмобиля, велев забираться внутрь и ждать его там.  
\- И долго ждать? Я не хочу сидеть в одной машине со жмуриком! – крикнул Джейсон в спину Брюса. – Слышь? – он потряс Дика за плечо, когда тот стал закрывать глаза. – Даже не думай, я не собираюсь с тобой возиться, если ты откинешься.  
\- Не откинусь, - Дик устало улыбнулся. – Обещаю.  
Когда они наконец-то добрались обратно до пещеры, Грейсон хоть и пребывал в сознании, но ему это стоило огромных усилий. Даже бесконечные тормошения Джейсона слабо ощущались.  
\- Клади его сюда, - услышал Дик на краю сознания голос Бэтмена, а потом все вокруг поплыло перед глазами окончательно.  
Пробуждение оказалось мучительным. Во рту сильно пересохло. В глаза бил яркий свет. «Наверное, я все-таки умер», - подумал Грейсон, прежде чем открыть глаза.  
Однако, если рай или ад выглядят именно так…  
\- Хотите воды, сэр? – расплывающийся перед глазами человек совершенно точно был дворецким. Он поднес к губам Дика соломинку и позволил сделать совсем уж мизерный глоток, больше похожий на издевательство. – К сожалению, больше вам пока нельзя.  
\- Где… Джейсон? – прохрипел с трудом Дик.  
\- Боюсь, ваш друг уже ушел, - ответил дворецкий. – Вам лучше отдыхать.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал, - спокойно произнес Бэтмен, чем тут же заслужил внимание Тодда. Вместо лишних слов, Брюс снял с себя маску.  
Джейсон замер на несколько секунд. Кажется, его челюсть ударилась о грудь.  
\- Ах… ты… гнида, - прошептал он, переполняемый небывалой яростью, и в следующую секунду набросился на Уэйна. Он хотел во что бы то ни стало свернуть шею своему заклятому врагу. Злость Джейсона придавала ему сил, и в этот раз Бэтмену справиться с ним было гораздо сложнее, тем более, что он рассчитывал обойтись без приковываний наручниками к ножке стула.  
\- Я убью тебя! Кишки тебе выпущу, гнида! – бесновался Тодд, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата Бэтмена. – Я выпущу тебе кишки и повешу тебя на них! Гнида! Тварь!  
\- Просто выслушай меня, Джейсон, - Брюс оставался спокоен. Он удерживал парня болевым захватом, заломив руку за спину и придавив собой к полу, не позволяя дергаться. – Ты имеешь полное право злиться, но в этом нет моей вины.  
Уэйн чуть сильнее надавил на руку, пытаясь болью воздействовать на внимание Джейсона. Ругательства и обещания страшной расправы перешли в протяжный скулеж раненого животного, а потом Тодд все же притих, позволяя Бэтмену говорить.  
\- У меня есть на тебя кое-что, Джейсон Питер Тодд. И еще кое-что на твоего приятеля. Уверен, тебе знакомо имя Томаса Эллиота.  
Вот теперь Джейсон действительно заинтересовался. Перед глазами пронеслись разрозненные картинки – обрывки воспоминаний, никак не желавшие пока что складываться в единое целое, чтобы прояснить, что же на самом деле было внутри его головы до появления там черной дыры.  
Бэтмен рассказал о Хаше все, что знал, а знал он немало. Томас Эллиот был его другом с самого детства. Их родители близко общались, а семьи были одного уровня. Но с самого начала маленький Томми завидовал Брюсу, которого не били родители, отец которого не напивался, не называл супругу шлюхой, а его - ублюдком. Мать Брюса никогда не винила его в том, что он изуродовал ее тело своим появлением на свет, не называла крысенышем и неблагодарной тварью.  
Бэтмен рассказал о том, как случился первый срыв Томаса Эллиота, когда он намеренно повредил тормоза в автомобиле, на котором его родители должны были ехать на вечеринку. План сработал лишь наполовину - отец погиб на месте, но мать выжила, оказавшись прикованной к креслу.  
И тогда зависть Эллиота превратилась в настоящую ненависть к Уэйнам, ведь именно отец Брюса был тем хирургом, что вытащил его мать-садистку с того света.  
Следующим летом случился второй срыв - в лагере, где Томми отдыхал с Брюсом, он убил другого мальчишку. После этого "дружба" прекратилась. Сложно дружить с кем-то, кто сидит в закрытой для посещений психушке и пускает слюни.  
Все это не помешало Эллиоту сделать впечатляющую карьеру в сфере медицины. Брюс упустил его на некоторое время из виду и был очень удивлен. Томми был способным мальчиком, но в этот раз достиг небывалых высот. Сохранив, разумеется, свою ненависть к Брюсу, позволив ей окрепнуть и стать своей основной мотивацией. В конце концов это выродилось в уродливое желание полностью отказаться от себя и своего прошлого, чтобы занять место своего объекта ненависти - Брюса. Отнять у него все то, чем он, по мнению Эллиота, так незаслуженно владел и восстановить справедливость, присвоив всё это себе.  
\- Так появился Хаш, - закончил Бэтмен и только после этого выпустил Джейсона из захвата. Тот больше не пытался наброситься на Уэйна. Он сидел на полу и переваривал услышанное. Картина в голове все еще не была цельной, но после рассказа Брюса многие кусочки мозаики соединились между собой.  
А когда Брюс отвернулся к бэткомпьютеру, он услышал за своей спиной шум двигателя бэтцикла. Позаимствовав у Бэтмена средство передвижения, Джейсон отправился искать ответы на свои вопросы. Уэйн не сомневался, что они еще встретятся с Тоддом. И, возможно, не раз.

\- Собираешься сбежать отсюда? – спросил Брюс Дика как-то вечером. Они сидели перед телевизором и собирались смотреть «Зорро».  
\- Ты знаешь ответ.  
\- Должен был уточнить.  
Дик подпер было голову здоровой рукой, но тут же резко убрал ее от подбородка. Пару часов назад Грейсон узнал о Совах и о том, что был заказан еще много лет назад. Этот заказ и предопределил судьбу Дика, став причиной смерти его родителей. Завершающей точкой рассказа Бэтмена стал удар в челюсть. Грейсон непонимающе посмотрел на Брюса и сплюнул выбитый зуб себе на ладонь.  
\- Сувенир, - не вдаваясь в подробности ответил Бэтмен.

Брюс Уэйн и Селина Кайл столкнулись у дверей юриста. Селина, натолкнувшись на внезапно появившуюся на ее пути мужскую грудь, выронила из рук увесистую пачку бумаг, разлетевшуюся по всему коридору.  
\- Простите, мисс Кайл, позвольте, я вам помогу, - Брюс опустился на корточки и стал подбирать листы вокруг себя. – Подаете на усыновление? – без какого-либо удивления спросил он, бросив взгляд на один из документов.  
\- Мальчик остался без отца, - тихо произнесла Селина.  
\- Я знаю, - Уэйн положил руку на ее плечо, передавая собранные листы. – Вы уж позаботьтесь о нем, мисс Кайл.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, мистер Уэйн, позабочусь. Но и вы присмотрите за ним, - улыбнулась Кошка уголками губ и пошла к выходу.  
\- Даже не сомневайтесь, мисс Кайл, - под нос себе произнес Брюс. Селина его уже не слышала, войдя в кабину лифта. – Даже не сомневайтесь.


End file.
